


The Story of Liesl Hapsburg

by EmmieyCathiey



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmieyCathiey/pseuds/EmmieyCathiey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel finds out that he has an older half sister. How will he handle his older sister?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"You what?" Ciel said stunned.

"Sir, I have found your half-sister. She's a Hapsburg; her name is Liesl Hapsburg. She has the same father as you do." Sebastian explained.

"I cannot believe it. My father with another woman…." Ciel said in disbelief.

"Well, she's sixteen. Your father was with her mother before you were even born. So you won't have to worry about any scandals regarding infidelity. Her mother was an Austrian Princess and your father was of course an English nobleman. You have a half-sister who is dying to meet you, young master. I took the liberty of inviting her to stay with us. She will be here next Tuesday."Sebastian said with a smile he was interested to see how his young master would handle this new relation of his.

"Well I guess she can stay, but I really never thought I'd be related to an Austrian. Especially this one; she is a bastard princess. No better than Lucrezia Borgia." Ciel sighed.

"Why young master that is a harsh thing to say. I highly doubt she has incestuous relationships with her male relatives, or poisons drinks with a hollow ring. Give her a chance." Sebastian said; a smirk still on his face. Ciel scowled at the butler; he didn't want to have anything to do with this bastard sister of his.

CHAPTER 1

Liesl looked over the English Channel. She was going to finally meet Ciel Phantomhive her long lost baby half-brother! She now knew for sure she'd never be empress of Austria-Hungary, but it didn't matter she finally had something she always wanted. A brother, sure her little sister Louisa was nice, but Sisters were for girly things; like playing with dolls or embroidery. Liesl had never been any good at embroidery, and she had long since grown out of playing with dolls. Brothers however were different, you could hunt with a brother, and you could climb trees with a brother. Basically Liesl could do the more athletic things she was more interested in with a brother.

"Brigitta! Are we there yet?" Liesl asked getting hyper with excitement.

"We won't be there until this evening." Brigitta said weakly she was very sea-sick.

"I can't wait till we get there. I wonder what my brother Ciel Phantomhive will be like. He runs his very own company, all by himself! So he must be a very intelligent, but he was orphaned, so he must be a little sadder than most. It's rumored he never smiles anymore. This saddens me, my new goal Brigitta! Make Ciel smile at least once!" Liesl declared. Brigitta puked over the railing of the ship.

"Are you alright Brigitta?" Liesl asked concerned for her maid/best friend.

"You know me Fraulein. I hate sea faring, but you know…we gotta get there somehow right?" Brigitta said again weakly before throwing up again. Liesl looked sympathetically at Brigitta and remembered that fateful trip to Hawaii, in which Brigitta was so miserable she couldn't leave her bed.

On the docks in London

"She should be here any minute young master." Sebastian said looking out at the ocean.

"I imagine that's the ship she's arriving on." Ciel said pointing his walking stick at the incoming ship. Liesl followed by Brigitta walked off. 

Sebastian looked intently at Liesl to sum her. Liesl was a decent looking young lady. She had straight light copper shoulder length hair that was flat on her head and fair skin. She had a thin boyish frame and she had Ciel's blue eyes. Her worst feature was her slight Hapsburg lip. Brigitta was much nicer looking despite being ill (Brigitta had an olive complexion with curly brown hair and green eyes). 

Liesl walked nervously to Ciel and curtsied, "Hello Lord Phantomhive, it is I your sister Liesl Hapsburg." 

"So, I see. Well Liesl, I don't know if you know this, but this is how this arrangement is going to work. In public you will address me as Lord Phantomhive or Ciel, if I'm in a good mood at home you can address me as your little brother. Most people don't know about our being related because your family back in Austria has been so discreet, and personally the people of London don't really need to know at this time, this is for your safety because if something were to happen to you I'd be held liable, and so would her highness Queen Victoria." Ciel explained coldly. 

They then immediately headed for the carriages. Liesl was very disappointed with this first meeting. Was it something she had said? Did he already hate her? Liesl wanted to cry, sure there were people that didn't care for her, but it was because they had an issue with her behavior or her decisions, no one had ever hated her on sight. Maybe she was fooling herself, after all this could be some sort of cultural misunderstanding. She hoped for the later, she wouldn't be able to take it if her new brother hated her.


	2. Arrival At The Manor

The trip from London to the Phantomhive manor would take about a day and a half. Liesl thought she would go even crazier than she already was sitting in the carriage for that long.

"Do you always fidget like that whenever you sit?" Ciel asked Liesl as he looked out the window.

"Maybe if you actually looked at me instead of staring out of the window maybe I'll take you seriously enough to answer your question." Liesl responded tartly. Brigitta began to get a worried look on her face. Why couldn't Liesl ever be polite?! Ciel turned his face from the window and looked Liesl in the face.

"Your request is understandable. Comprehend this though, that attitude you're giving me right now won't win any points with me princess. I have the authority to send your sorry ass back to Austria. I am the boss. You will follow my rules, and not complain. Do you understand?" Ciel asked. Liesl nodded in response and the carriage ride continued in awkward silence.

"Young master, we have arrived at the inn." Sebastian said about an hour later opening the carriage door. They walked out and saw a mid sized Tudor style inn. The trees around the inn gave it a very fairy tale like vibe.

"I'm going in to get us rooms. You two wait out here." Ciel stated as he and Sebastian walked into the inn.

"What a cute little inn." Brigitta said with a smile.

"Yeah it's nice I guess. I'm just glad to be out of that damn carriage." Liesl stated stretching. Sebastian then walked out and proceeded to get the luggage.

"That was quick." Liesl said as she continued to stretch.

"Well your brother is persuasive. We will be staying in the two suites on the third floor." Sebastian explained.

"I'm going to go help with luggage. You better go inside." Brigitta said as she rushed over to help Sebastian.

Liesl went into the inn where Ciel was waiting for her. "Sebastian told you where he rooms were?" Ciel asked.

"Yes he did. The two suites on the third floor." Liesl replied.

"Good, now, since you've never been to this inn I'll show you where we will be staying. Also I need to rest after the trip." Ciel said going up the stairs.

"The room you're staying in next to mine. So, if you need me or if Brigitta needs to ask Sebastian something then we will be easy to get to. Don't go sneaking around. I know you're still learning English, and I don't want some bandit kidnapping you. If anything happens to you, it'll be my head." Ciel explained.

That night, Liesl and Brigitta were preparing for bed. "It's all so exciting isn't it?" Liesl asked Brigitta as she finished brushing her hair.

"I guess so, but aren't you in the least bit disappointed about not being able to take the crown to the empire, or that you aren't really royalty anymore?" Brigitta inquired as she lied down on one of the beds.

"Yeah, but it wasn't like I was the first in line or even close to first for that matter. Also my mother is still related to the royal family, so I'm still nobility. In fact, it's a relief that I'm not an heir. I can focus on doing my own thing more." Liesl replied lying down next to Brigitta.

"Liesl, aren't you going to sleep in the other bed?" Brigitta asked nervously as Liesl's arms went around her waist.

"No, first of all, it's colder than a witch's tit in a brass bra in here. Second of all, you're just really cuddly." Liesl said sleepily. Soon Liesl went to sleep, her arms still tightly wrapped around Brigitta (much to Brigitta's discomfort).

They were awoken by a rather shocked Ciel, who proceeded to lecture Liesl about not sleeping next to her servants, while Sebastian lectured Brigitta on professionalism. Besides that, the ride back to the manor was a dull one.

At around noon, the party finally arrived at Phantomhive manor. "Wow, brother! Your manor is about as big as the house I usually stay in." Liesl exclaimed as she hopped out of the carriage.

"Uhhh, thanks I guess." Ciel responded. He couldn't tell if she was complimenting him or not. So far Liesl had behaved like a wild child. He needed help making her behave. Madam Red could help him with that.

"Young master! You're home!" three servants exclaimed happily as they rushed over to her half brother. One was female with red hair and glasses, another was a very tall young blond man with a cigarette in his mouth and the last one was a young boy who looked to be around Liesl's age. A very short old man was with him, when he arrived over he gave a chuckle and continued. Liesl was dumbstruck by the little man.

"Brother, is that man okay to work?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Brother?!" the three regular sized servants exclaimed in surprised tones. Ciel threw Liesl a dirty look, but then sighed.

"Well I guess it can't be helped. Everyone, this is Liesl. She is from Austria-Hungary and she is a part of the nobility there. She and I have the same father. She is four years older than I am so there is no cheating scandal fortunately." Ciel said with a sigh.

"This is so exciting! The young master has some more family! This will make him very happy yes it will!" The female one whispered to the tall man with a cigarette. The man nodded in agreement.

"Alright you lot introduce yourselves." Sebastian said to them.

"My name is Finnian! I'm the gardener on the manor." The young blond boy said bowing.

"I'm Mey-Rin, I am the maid here." She said with a curtsy.

"I am Baldroy, you can call me Bard. I am the cook, or at least I attempt to be." Bard said shaking Liesl and Brigitta's hands.

"This is Tanaka, he is the steward of the estate. He usually isn't this small. He sometimes becomes an average sized human, but this is usually once in a blue moon. I hope you both get to see his true self." Mey-Rin explained walking over to Tanaka.

"His true form is him as an average sized human?" Brigitta asked.

"Yes it is miss.." Mey-Rin answered

"Do you know why he becomes so small?" Brigitta asked sympathetically.

"I don't know, no one really does. He's always done that for as long as any of the servants have lived here." Mey-Rin explained sadly.

"Hey Mey-Rin! You and Brigitta can socialize later! Come help us move things inside!" Bard exclaimed holding several suitcases.

"We had best go help." Mey-Rin said.

"Right;" Brigitta responded as they walked over to the carriage.

Liesl and Brigitta were starting to get to bed. Ciel had been gracious enough to let Brigitta room wit Liesl by sleeping on a cot near Liesl's bed.

"It was so nice of Ciel to let us share a room." Brigitta said lying own on her cot.

"I know, back in Vienna it would have been out of the question." Liesl said turning toward Brigitta.

"You know, if that cot is uncomfortable than you can go sleep in the servant's quarters." Liesl said looking at the small cot.

"You of all people know I've slept on worse than this cot. Besides, I'd prefer to be close to you until I get used to everyone here." Brigitta explained giving Liesl a small smile.

"Awww, are you being shy?" Liesl asked in a slightly mocking tone. Brigitta just gave a small laugh.

"Well you can say that. I just don't know people here yet, and I'd like to be able to trust people completely before I sleep in the same room with them." Brigitta responded.

"I love that you trust me enough to share a room with me." Liesl responded with a smile.

"Well you're my best friend. If I couldn't trust you enough like this, than what kind of

Liesl woke up very early that morning. She was going to ride a horse like she was in the circus or in Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show. She put on a dove gray dress and leather riding boots, snuck past a sleeping Brigitta and set off to the stables.

Liesl was a girl who needed constant physical activity and mental stimulation. It was like her need to breathe. She could never keep focus for more than a few minutes. She was like the wind.

Once in the stables she looked around and found a magnificent black stallion. "Guten Morgen Herr Horse, my name is Liesl. Do you want this tasty carrot I got from the kitchen?" She said luring him out to the pasture. Once she opened the stable door the horse eagerly followed after her into a small pasture.

"Oh what a good horse you are Herr Horse!" Liesl said happily feeding the carrot to the horse. She then climbed on the horse, and proceeded to ride him around the manor at a gallop.

Sebastian was up early as usual to get the household ready for the day when he saw Liesl ride off into the woods. He immediately sprang into action and chased quietly after her. He knew in order to keep Ciel's reputation safe he had to make sure Liesl was safe.

He followed behind her, the first crazy thing she did was stand on the horse's back, and then she did a handstand on the horse's back! Sebastian started to worry, the horse was at full gallop and Liesl could fall off and die!

She almost did, she tried to do a one hand handstand, she lost her balance, got her foot caught in the reign and she fell, "HALTE! HALTE!" Liesl cried scared.

Sebastian sprung immediately into action. He stopped the horse untied her foot and asked her in German, "Your highness, whatever were you thinking jumping on that horse and riding away so recklessly on that horse?"

"I really don't know. Ever since I was a small girl I would always be up to some kind of mischief and not know why I had decided to do that. I've tried disciplining myself, finishing school, but I always say things once they come to mind and do the first thing that comes to mind and usually never think about the consequences. It's actually quite frustrating!" Liesl responded. She then winced, her ankle hurt badly.

"Let me see princess." Sebastian said gently remove her riding boot and gingerly examining her ankle, "Oh, Princess, your ankle I'm afraid it's slightly sprained. No more mischief for you today. Or at least try not to be mischievous. Now let's get back to the manor. Thanks to this foolishness we are fifteen minutes behind schedule. Your brother eats his breakfast right at nine o'clock. It is now 7:30. This is usually the time when we would start preparation for the morning meal, and doing other tasks such as cleaning." Sebastian explained helping the teenage princess up.

"Can you walk on your foot at all?" Sebastian asked. Liesl walked a little bit. It really hurt to walk, but it wasn't unbearable. She felt extraordinarily lucky; people have died from falls similar to hers.

Liesl and Sebastian walked into the Phantomhive manor. Ciel was waiting for them, he was most displeased, "Where the bloody hell have you two been?"

"Young master, Miss Liesl had an accident with that black stallion of yours. The horse was returned to the stables." Sebastian explained.

"Well, Liesl how did you hurt yourself on the finest stallion I own?" Ciel asked putting his hands on his hips.

Instead of answering him she whispered in Sebastian's ear, "Sebastian, I don't understand Ciel that much, and I'm afraid I can't answer him. I need Brigitta!"

"Don't worry princess I shall be your translator for now." Sebastian whispered back (they're speaking German) "Young master, her majesty took the stallion out, and rode rather recklessly, and managed to twist her ankle." Sebastian explained in English to Ciel.

"Liesl, why did you just randomly to do such a dangerous thing?" Ciel asked Liesl in English. Sebastian translated this into German.

"Baby bruder, I'm so very sorry. I have impulse issues, please forgive me." Liesl said apologetically. This was not going to help Ciel love and accept her as his sister. Sebastian translated this back into English for Ciel.

"Well that's no excuse, but I am willing to let this slide because you're my sister and all of that business. If you pull anymore stunts like this, I will have to punish you." Ciel said. Liesl's eyes widened in fear of what the consequences might be, and that was exactly what Ciel wanted.

It was that afternoon, and Liesl was done with her lessons early and she was bored. She thought to herself, "I believe I want to… climb… a tree!" but she then realized she didn't have any "tree climbing clothes" (this is the 19th century women didn't wear pants and/or shorts until after WWII) then she snuck into Ciel's room. "Baby Bruder must have something that I can use in here…." She looked around in his wardrobe and saw a blue shirt with a dark blue ribbon and matching blue shorts. She put the clothes on and went running out in her bare feet. She didn't even think about what Ciel had said that morning.

"Mr. Ciel!" Brigitta called in a panic.

"What is it?" Ceil asked aggravated, he was in the middle of his violin lesson and didn't want to be bothered with his half-sister's antics.

"She's gone, Ciel! Liesl is gone! I don't know where she is!" Brigitta said frantically.

Just then Finneon the manor gardener came running, "Master! Your sister is up in a tree and in your clothes! She can't get down!"

"BLOODY HELL! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING UP THERE? MORE IMPORTANTLY WHY IS SHE IN MY CLOTHES?" Ciel said putting down his violin and running to the garden, Sebastian dutifully following him.

"Okay Princess, jump down. I will catch you!" Sebastian said opening up his arms.

"Sebastian I'm afraid, what if I die?" Liesl asked shaking at the top of the giant oak tree.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to do this foolish thing!" Ciel shouted at her. Just then, the branch snapped and she fell from the tree.

"Sebastian, I order you, save my foolish half-sister!" Ciel commanded.

"As you wish my lord." Sebastian said climbing the tree at lightning speed. Liesl ripped Ciel's shorts clear down the bottom; Sebastian caught her in his arms.

She looked adoringly at him and said in a said in a sweet voice in German, "Sebastian my darling, you are my hero." Sebastian blushed.

"Well princess, when the young master tells me to save someone I do it because if I couldn't do such a task then what kind of a butler would I be?" He said smiling at her. When they reached the bottom, Ciel looked at Liesl looking incredibly irate.

"Liesl, where are you?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"England;" Liesl responded fearfully.

"Where in England are you?" The young Earl asked her.

"The Phantomhive manor. " Liesl responded nervously.

"Who owns the Phantomhive manor?" Ciel asked.

"You do baby bruder." Liesl said hanging her head.

"Liesl, we are in England, and it's good that you know this, but you should know that in England you are not the princess. You don't have the right to go do whatever you please whenever you feel like it! Now while you're here you will have to learn to behave yourself. You're sixteen years old, it's time you started acting like a grown up." Ciel said seriously. He was stunned at the fact that he had to scold his older sister. Did they set any rules and/or limitations back in her home country? Well even if they hadn't, he was going to change that. Liesl Hapsburg would become more than a bastard princess under his care; she would be a proper lady.

"Baby bruder, can I ask you something?" Liesl asked.

"Yes;" Ciel responded.

"Do you hate me? The reason I ask is because when I first arrived you were so aloof towards me. Please be honest with me." Liesl said desperately.

"I don't hate you Liesl." Ciel stated. It was true he didn't particularly like her as a person; she was as annoying as hell. She was family though and he knew he didn't have much of that.

"Oh yes! Thank you for loving me Ciel!" Liesl said hugging Ciel tightly.

"Alright Liesl let me go now." Ciel said trying to get his head out of her chest. Liesl let him go, and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too my darling baby bruder." She said walking away with Brigitta.


	3. The Italian con artist who came to dinner

It had been a month since Liesl and Brigitta had arrived on the Phantomhive manor, and Liesl was starting having a grand time. Her English was getting better by the day (she could speak simple sentences with ease) and Sebastian and Ciel now thought that she could handle a visitor.

After Liesl's lessons Sebastian told her that a visitor from Italy would be coming to talk to Ciel about Ciel's company Funtom Toy Company, "Now Liesl you have to be on your best behavior when the guest comes understand? This is a big deal for your little brother."

"I am just amazed that baby brother has his very own company! So much responsibility for a twelve year old!" Liesl responded amazed at her younger brother.

"Mr. Sebastian!" Brigitta called, she was out of breath.

"Yes, what is it Brigitta?" Sebastian asked.

"The garden is dead! The food burned! This is a disaster! It's those dumb servants' fault!" Brigitta cried, still out of breath.

"Brigitta dear, do you need something to eat?" Liesl asked.

"Yes mistress, I fear I might go into shock if I don't." Brigitta responded. Brigitta walked to the kitchens.

"What was that about, with Brigitta needing to eat and all?" Sebastian asked.

"Brigitta has issues with transferring her food into energy. If she doesn't get enough she'll collapse and go into shock, she could die if that happens. She also has seizures." Liesl said sadly feeling pity for Brigitta (Brigitta has what is known today as Epilepsy and Type 1 Diabetes).

"That's so terrible. So she has special needs then?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, and because of that she was abandoned as a small child on the streets of Budapest. The peasants thought she was possessed by the devil, because of the seizures you know, and left her in the streets to die. I met her when I was six she was so cute. I begged my stepfather to let us keep her. Of course my stepfather gives me what I wish without any question, so I got to keep her. She was very sick when we brought her home. We all thought she was going to die, but then this miracle doctor came, and healed her. This might be my memory playing tricks on me, but I remember the doctor looking like you. " Liesl explained looking at Sebastian intently trying to remember.

"I highly doubt that, but that does sound like one hell of a doctor. Now let's see what this mess is about." Sebastian said heading downstairs, Liesl following behind. It was awful, the garden looked like a wasteland, and the roast was so badly burnt that it was unrecognizable.

"BARD! FINNIEON! GET OVER HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" Sebastian called in an angry voice.

"Sebastian, I was trying to get food done faster so I used a flamethrower on it." Bard said apologetically.

"I used weed killer on the garden… I guess I used too much…." Finnie said apologetically. Liesl started to laugh.

"You idiots are so stupid! Why would you use a flamethrower on a roast? Also why would you use all the weed killer on the garden? Mein gott! Are you both that stupid?" Liesl said meanly. Finny started to cry.

"Liesl, that was not very kind of you, and you just told me about how loving you are to Brigitta. Now say you're sorry to them. Sure they're idiots, but I'm the one that scolds them not you princess. Look, you're making Finny cry." Sebastian said gesturing to the servants. Liesl looked at Finny, and hugged him.

"Oh Finny, you silly goose; you know I was only kidding, Ahhh I love you." Liesl said laughing. This comforted the young servant, who was very hurt by Liesl's careless insult. She made a similar apology to Bard.

Sebastian sighed, "Well I guess I'll have to fix this mess. You two come with me, princess stay out of trouble."

It was time for the esteemed guest from Italy. Liesl was very nervous; those stupid servants had totally ruined the night and she had no way of knowing how Sebastian was going to fix all this. She though was going to look her best; she wore a blue dress with pearl buttons on the collar and the dress had a small train, and she had put her hair up in a low bun that was secured by a couple of ornate hair combs.

When Damian arrived he was surprised to see her, "My goodness! You're Austrian nobility! The Hapsburgs are such an old and noble family." Liesl was flattered. She only understood about 25% of what he said, but he obviously said something nice to her.

"Mr. Damian right this way," Sebastian said showing him to the back yard.

Liesl was stunned; the wasteland from before had turned into a peaceful Japanese stone garden. Which to Liesl looked like a bunch of raked up pebbles, so she was not impressed. Mr. Damian liked it though, and that was what mattered. There were more surprises to come as the evening went on. They this strange Japanese delicacy that Liesl had never had before, but never the less she enjoyed it. Mey-Rin spilled wine all over the tablecloth, which stunned Liesl. How could Ciel's servants be so incompetent? Sebastian again saved the day by pulling the tablecloth out from under the dishes like a magician, and then Damian and Ciel went to finish a board game they had begun before supper. Liesl went to go hang out with Brigitta until dessert was served.

Later that night during dessert, Liesl saw Damien running out limping screaming, "MAMA MIA!" this of course amused Liesl, "Brigitta, go ask Sebastian what happened?" Liesl asked catching her breath between laughs. Brigitta quickly went back to find Sebastian.

When she came back with Sebastian's version of events, she went back to Liesl, who was still slightly tickled by Damian's fleeing of the estate.

"According to Sebastian, he fell in the oven. I'll tell you this though, before supper he sold one of your brother's factories in India illegally, and took that factory's money. So I guess Sebastian broke his leg, threw him in the oven, and now he's running home with his tail in between his legs." Brigitta explained satisfied.

"That scheming bastard! How could he hoodwink my sweet baby brother?" Liesl said outraged, this would have never happened in Austria (or at least to her stepfather the Emperor) "Will baby brother's company be okay?" Liesl asked concerned.

"Yes, your brother is a very successful young man. Although he is no sweetheart." Brigitta said with a smile. Liesl was only slightly comforted by her best friend's words. She feared that this wasn't the last of the people who wanted to bring her brother down.


	4. David Bowie The Godfather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liesl: Before we begin, we the cast would like to thank the late David Bowie for guest starring when the other guy couldn't make it. We hope you rest in peace. 
> 
> Brigitta: Thank you David!

"Liesl, we're going to have some visitors." Ciel stated.

"What kind of visitors?" Brigitta asked for Liesl (Liesl still didn't know English that well)

"Well dear sister, I keep the underworld in check. I am what is known as the queen's guard dog. You'll be meeting our aunt, how about you wear that lovely pink dress of yours." Ciel said knowing it would piss his sister off.

"NEIN!" Liesl said she hated that dress. Her mother got it for her before she left for England.

**FLASHBACK**  
Marta Hapsburg: Look at that dress Liesl! Isn't it lovely?

*Liesl looking in another window not really caring what her mother has to say*

Marta Hapsburg: LIESL!

Liesl: What? I'm looking at something MUTTI!

Marta Hapsburg: Liesl Maria if you want that Mustang you will come over here!

*Liesl walks over*: WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?

Marta Hapsburg: Don't you talk to me that way young lady! You might be a princess of the Hapsburg Empire, but I'm the most loved mistress of the emperor and your mother! Now look at this dress it would look so pretty on you!

(The dress is a dusty pink with lace and ribbons)

*Liesl gags, she thinks she might be sick*: Mutti that dress is horrid. As in I think it should be burned. I hate it; don't you think that would look better on Louisa?

Marta Hapsburg: Nonsense! Your sister hates pink! You Liesl love pink! Don't you? Also Louisa is too fat to wear that anyway.

Liesl: No Mutti, I like: doing athletic things. Louisa just sits around and her room is pink, frilly and disgusting! Just like this dress! Maybe if you weren't so busy cheating on father you'd actually know me and Louisa!

Marta Hapsburg: Shhhh! Not so loud dear! The common people might hear!

Liesl: Grrrrrrrr, you know I REALLY hate you sometimes. I hope the common people hear too of what a whore you are..

Marta Hapsburg: I'm only a social climber because I want you or your sister to rule. I'd rather have your sister rule because she actually has sense in her head. Well I'm going to buy you this dress it will look lovely on you.

**END OF LE FLASHBACK**

"Princess, is something wrong?" Brigitta asked. "Nothing is wrong Brigitta, just get me ready."

Liesl was absolutely disgusted. She had to wear that hideous dress. That reminded her of mother. Her cheating whore of a mother. Who looked so perfect on the outside (Cobalt blue eyes, golden blonde hair with a perfect curl, and a slender figure) she could get any man she wanted including the emperor, but she only cared about advancing her status, shopping, and sleeping around. She had twelve plus affairs that Liesl knew of. "How about I put your hair up Fraulein?" Brigitta asked. "Oh, do whatever..." Liesl said still disgusted.

Liesl and Ciel walked downstairs to the game room. Her hair was up in a bun with a couple of strands in her face, which bothered Liesl. "Oh goodness! Is this my little Hapsburg niece all the way from Austria?" a red haired lady dressed in all red said hugging and swinging her around. "Who is this crazy red woman?" Liesl wondered as the woman buried Liesl's head in her breasts (which made Liesl feel understandably awkward) "Oh sweet girl! I'm your Aunt Red! My proper name is Angelina Durless, but your brother calls me Aunt Red; but you dear can call me whatever you like." the red headed woman said.

"Ok, Aunt Red." Liesl aid pushing the woman off of her. Liesl noticed a Chinese man, he had a young Chinese girl on his lap who looked a couple years older than Liesl and Brigitta.

"Hello, I'm Brigitta! This is my mistress and friend Liesl. What's your name?" Brigitta asked the girl. The girl responded by saying nothing to Brigitta.

"Hello? Two people are speaking to you. Are you going to respond?" Liesl asked. The man who had her on his lap began to laugh.

"Ran Mao doesn't speak much. I'm Lao, her brother." he said as he held Ran Mao closer.

"Okay then;" Liesl responded, she didn't believe him for a second. "What do you do for a living?" She asked him.

"I'm a businessman. I sell a product that makes people feel good if they feel stressed." Lao explained a dopey looking smile on his face.

"That sounds nifty. How does one used this product?" Liesl asked pretending to be interested.

"Well you put it in a pipe and you smoke it." Lau responded.

"So you're an Opium dealer?" Brigitta asked.

"Yes, that is right!" Lau said with a grin.

"Liesl, do you know when your brother will be coming down?" Madam Red asked.

"I don't know. I'm not in his business. Isn't he supposed to be down here already?" Liesl asked a little harshly.

"Tsk, tsk, are you always this obnoxious to your elders. Ciel was right, I do need to teach you to be a lady." Madam Red said disapprovingly.

Liesl than ran immediately upstairs to find Ciel for the purpose of telling him that she did not lessons in becoming a lady. True some of the thing . When she made it up there she was horrified; Ciel was missing and his office was a mess, 'Holy crap… where is baby brother?' She thought looking around his office. When she couldn't find him in his room or office she ran up to her room and got a revolver out of her room, 'I will kill an idiot who tries to hurt my baby brother in any way. If I have to tell whoever is holding him twice… I might shoot them in the leg.' Liesl thought as she went storming out the front door.

"Exactly where do you think you're going?" Sebastian asked in German.

"I'm going to save Ciel! He's gone and I don't care who's kidnapped him!" (Okay before I continue the guy who kidnaps Ciel looks like David Bowie; so for the purpose of this fanfic he shall be known as David Bowie the Godfather! My brother and I were watching Black Butler and he commented that Ciel's kidnapper looked like David Bowie XD)

"David Bowie the godfather kidnapped your brother…." Sebastian said explained. "Liesl; you stay here." Sebastian said leaving out the gates. "Oh no, I'm coming with you. Ciel is my brother and I'm saving him, but you of course can help." Liesl said hoping he would get it, but he didn't get it. "I'm sorry princess; I know usually it's either your way or the highway, but I really do have to do this for your brother. I'll see you when I get back." Sebastian said walking away.

'I bet I can save baby brother before he can even get there.' Liesl thought heading toward London while making sure Sebastian didn't hear her.

Thanks to hitch hiking, running, and asking for directions. She managed to find where David Bowie and his cronies were holding Ciel and quickly but carefully. "Halt who goes there?" an Italian man shouted as he pointed a gun at her. Liesl not understanding the man shot him square in the chest and he fell to the floor dead. She gasped with horror. She had never killed a man before. She had killed deer while hunting with the emperor, her stepfather, but killing a human was different. Her eyes briefly filled her tears out of regret, but quickly composed herself.

'It's alright Liesl, it's not like you wanted to. You are not a killer. You just defended yourself. If you hadn't shot him he would have killed you.' she thought as she composed herself. She thought of her stepfather as she looked for Ciel.

**FLASHBACK**

Ferdinand Hapsburg: Are you ready to do this Liesl?

Liesl: I'm sure of it father! I've practiced every day for years on the firing range!

Ferdinand Hapsburg: I'm so glad you came to do this with me Liesl. Your sister is really sensitive to loud noises and your mother isn't into this kind of thing.

Liesl: I am nervous though, this will be the first time I've ever shot anything dead before…..

Ferdinand Hapsburg: You're twelve years old Liesl it's about time you shoot and kill a deer because one day, god forbid, you'll have to shoot something or someone for you or your family's survival.

Liesl: I hope it doesn't happen father. It sounds scary.

Ferdinand Hapsburg: I hope that doesn't happen either dear. With that said; our empire has one of largest strongest and biggest armies in the world. The Brits may have the navy, but we Austrians have heart, soul, and passion for this glorious empire that God, Jesus, and all the saints bestowed upon us. Remember that always.

Liesl: I will father.

"Ciel! Ciel! Oh baby brother where are you?" Liesl cried opening every door looking frantically for him.

The last door at the end of the hall was locked so she picked up a chair and put every ounce of her weight into it and just barely opened the door.

"Well look at a that Lord-a Phantomhive! It's your spoiled brat of a sister come to rescue you!" David Bowie the godfather said with a sneer.

"Liesl! What the hell are you doing here? Get out of here and wait for Sebastian!" Ciel ordered.

"I will not be insulted mobster!" Liesl said shooting David Bowie in the leg.

"A woman shooting me? Not while I'm godfather!" David Bowie said limping toward her knife and gun in hand. He shot at her and Liesl just barely dodged it, but the bullet grazed her arm.

"OWWWW DAMNIT!" Liesl said falling to her knees.

"MY LADY! MASTER!" Sebastian yelled as he rushed in. Ciel was bound to a chair, and Liesl was writhing in pain. David Bowie put his gun to Ciel's head.

'No not baby brother he's too young to die…..' Liesl thought panicked; she also thought about her younger sister Louisa and how scared she'd be; all the loud noises, the disorder, everything. Sebastian though remained though, very calm.

"Mr. Bowie, you fail to realize that my master and I share a special bond that no one can break." Sebastian removed his glove and his hand and his hand bore a strange mark that through her delirium and the fact that she couldn't really see it because he was in front of her, " Liesl if you can please remove your brother from the room. Things are going to get very ugly in here." Liesl slowly got up and tried to lift Ciel off the ground but collapsed instead.

She woke up back in the mansion, it was sunset, and Brigitta was standing over her loyally, "Brigitta, what happened? How did I get here?"

"Sebastian carried the two of you all the way back here from London. He said a bullet grazed your arm. Are you all right my princess?" Brigitta asked.

"I'm fine; I guess. I feel tired. I guess this is what you feel like after you come back after having a seizure or going into shock." Liesl said smiling at her friend. "Shock yes, having a seizure? Not so much really." Brigitta informed her.

"I had to shoot a man today. He had come in out of no where, and pointed a gun at me. I thought he was going to kill me." Liesl said sadly. Brigitta put her arms around Liesl.

"I'm sorry that happened. Did the man die?" Brigitta asked holding Liesl close.

"Yes, I shot him in the chest." Liesl said with a sigh as she hugged Brigitta back.

"Hey, You did what you had to. You saved your life." Brigitta said letting her mistress go.

"How's baby brother?" Liesl asked taking a deep breath.

"Last I checked he was really quite better. He wants you to rest up, and get your strength back." Brigitta said patting the princess' shoulder. Liesl went back to sleep, glad that she had taken her step father's advice and managed to help save Ciel.


	5. Introducing Your Future Sister in Law

Liesl recovered from her minor brush with death, but her mother having heard about this incident with David Bowie the Godfather, decided to make Liesl's life hard:

Dear Brat,

Ever since the truth of your heritage came out, the emperor will hardly speak to me. At least the Emperor still wants to keep you a noblewoman. You are no longer in line for the Hapsburg throne. Thankfully, you didn't cause your sister to lose her birth right.

Anyway, I heard you got yourself into a fight with some Italian thugs. Your British half brother informed me of this. Can you not keep yourself out of crap like that? Or are you just that much of a scatter brained fool? I don't want to here about you getting into more of these shenanigans.

All my love,

Mommy

Ciel was reading over her shoulder, ''She makes you call her mommy? Good lord."

"I'm not a princess anymore." Liesl said softly hanging her head. Brigitta took the letter from Liesl and read it and she winced.

"I'm sorry Liesl, you did tell me that you would lose your place in line. At least your still a noblewoman in that court." Brigitta said.

"Yeah that's true.. I was sort of looking forward to maybe becoming empress." Liesl replied forlornly.

"Well some things I guess aren't meant to be I suppose." Ciel responded.

"Oh children I'm here!" The red lady said coming into the manor. Following her was a very meek looking butler

'Oh god it's her.' Liesl thought. In Liesl's mind this lady was crazy with a capital C.

"How are my favorite nephew and half niece?" Madame Red asked hugging the two adolescents tightly.

"We're fine Auntie. What do you want?" Ciel asked.

"Ciel darling, I was wondering if Sebastian and Brigitta could train my butler Grell to become a competent butler. They would do that wouldn't they?" Madame Red asked.

"Well Brigitta is right there; you can ask her." Ciel said.

"Uhhhh I'm sorry miss, but I'm just a maid. Not a butler! Sebastian is on his own." Brigitta said. She could already tell Grell would be too much for her. Sebastian could do it through.

"Sie Feigling." Liesl said to Brigitta disappointed. (Translation: You coward.)

"Es tut mir leid Prinzessin, aber er ist zu viel Arbeit für mich. Sebastian kann es aber tun. Ich glaube an ihn." Brigitta said sheepishly (Translation: I'm sorry princess but he is too much work for me. Sebastian can do it though. I believe in him.) Liesl rolled her eyes. She should give Brigitta more work.

A few days later

Brigitta was in full scale freak-out mode. Yes, Liesl had forced her to help the totally incompetent Grell Sutcliff. He was now rolling at full speed down the hall, on the tea caddy that had hot tea on it that was for Ciel and Liesl, and Brigitta couldn't catch him. He was going too fast.

When they reached the dining room Finny was right in Grell's way. "FINNY! LOOK OUT!" she cried trying to warn the young blond boy. He didn't get out of the way and was doused in hot tea, "OWWWWWWWW! OUCH! HOT! HOT!" He said jumping around all over the place.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! This is unforgivable! I must end my life!" Grell cried dramatically putting a dagger to his chest. Brigitta immediately started to freak out.

"Grell stop this nonsense. We wouldn't want to kill Brigitta now would we, and if you did stab yourself just think of the mess you'd make. Think of all the blood that would have to be cleaned up. Although if you wanted to end your life please do it outside and try to be away from Brigitta when you do it." Sebastian said walking in and calming the situation.

"Oh thank you Bassy." Grell said with tears filling up in his eyes. Brigitta thought Grell had a crush on Sebastian. She told Liesl about it, and Liesl thought it was cute, even though her stepfather would find it revolting.

"The young master and I are going out. Liesl is in charge of the house while we're gone." Sebastian said bowing and walking out with Ciel.

"I'll inform her." Brigitta responded.

"Auf Wiedersehen! Baby brother." Liesl called as she waved to Ciel as he walked out with Sebastian.

"Yes, yes farewell Liesl don't destroy the manor while I'm gone." Ciel said leaving.

After Ciel left, Liesl enjoyed an afternoon tea. She made sure the household was running smoothly that afternoon. At around two in the afternoon, she wanted to take a nice nap while Brigitta, Grell and the rest of the servants went to go trim the hedges. All seemed to be fine, and Liesl was almost asleep when she heard screaming. This really pissed Liesl off. So she went to go give the servants a piece of her mind.

"Okay! What the hell is going on out here?! I'm trying to take a nap, and you nincompoops are screaming bloody murder out here!" Liesl yelled angrily.

"MY LADY! ALL THE HEDGES, THE TREES! THEY'RE ALL SKULLS!" Mey-Rin screamed.

"I care about this why?" Liesl asked in a grouchy tone.

"Liesl, Finny and I were trying to teach Grell how to trim the plants, but he messed it up. Mey-Rin got frightened about the skulls and she was the one screaming." Brigitta explained calmly. Liesl than sighed and face palmed.

"OH NO! I'VE MADE ANOTHER UNACCEPTABLE MISTAKE! I DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE!" Grell said melodramatically hanging himself from a tree.

Brigitta immediately started to freak out epically. She didn't want someone dying in front of her.

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE GRELL! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Liesl exclaimed in an exasperated tone as she got him down.

"Hello everyone!" an annoying high pitched female voice called out.

"Who the hell?" Liesl asked.

"Oh crap it's her!" Bard said.

"Who is she?" Liesl asked Bard.

"Who am I? My name is Elizabeth Midford. I am the fiance of Ciel Phantomhive!" The girl declared proudly. Liesl turned around to look at this girl. She was a short girl with blond curly hair in pigtails. She had wide innocent green eyes, and was wearing one of the frilliest orange dresses Liesl had ever seen in her life.

"My half-brother's fiance? Hmmm, Ciel never mentioned you to me before." Liesl stated.

"Half-sister? Wait... are you Liesl?" the blonde girl asked.

"The one and only." Liesl responded with a small smile.

"Oh wow! It's so nice to meet you! Do you know what I found out when you came to England?" Elizabeth asked Liesl.

"What did you find out?" Liesl asked with false wonder.

"Well Liesl is short for Elizabeth in German! So you and I have the same name! Isn't that great?" Elizabeth asked hugging Liesl.

"Oh goody..." Liesl replied sarcastically.

"Lady Elizabeth, what brings you to the manor?" Brigitta asked.

"I'm here to throw a dance party!" Elizabeth exclaimed letting Liesl go.

"Any specific occasion?" Brigitta inquired.

"Not really;" Elizabeth replied.

"So you're just throwing a dance party for no reason?" Liesl asked.

"Yup! Now, for the party I need to make everything cute!" Elizabeth replied clapping her hands together.

"What are you planning to do?" Bard asked.

"Make you all pretty! Starting with you Liesl! Why on earth are you in a nightgown?" She asked approaching Liesl.

"I was trying to take a nap. I was interrupted by this one." Liesl said indicating to Mey-Rin.

"I'm so sorry miss, it was just so scary!" Mey-Rin replied apologetically.

"You know what? Forget it." Liesl said with a sigh.

"Great! Now I can give you a makeover and make you cute now!" Elizabeth said happily reaching for Liesl's arm.

"Oh hell no. I will not be made to look all girly and frilly!" Liesl snapped back slapping her hand. The strawberry blonde haired girl began to walk back into the mansion.

"Hey! Get back here!" Elizabeth called beginning to run towards Liesl. As soon as Liesl noticed the short blonde trying to chase her, she began to pick up her pace and ran in.

A few hours later, Ciel and Sebastian were entering the house when they walked in the mansion was covered in frilly girl crap. Liesl, was wielding a sword and swinging it at his fiance Elizabeth who was trying to put a pink bonnet on her.

"Liesl and Elizabeth! Stop with this foolishness now!" Ciel yelled.

"Young master you will want to see this." Sebastian called from the drawing room.

They came in and it was even worse in the drawing room. More girly decorations, Grell was hanging from the ceiling by a yellow ribbon, his face was blue from lack of oxygen. Brigitta was in a frilly pink dress and she looked rather uncomfortable.

"Sebastian, please take Grell down. I do not want a death connected to this manor." Ciel ordered. Sebastian immediately brought Grell down, much to Elizabeth's distaste.

"Sebastian! I was going to make a lovely decoration out of him!" Elisabeth whined.

"Elizabeth, no one cares if you were trying to make a decoration out of Grell. He was obviously going to die. Do you care about anyone else besides yourself and your stupid parties?" Liesl asked in a grouchy tone.

"Ciel, why is your half sister so mean?" Elizabeth asked with a sad look appearing on her face. She was very hurt by Liesl's last comment.

"Because she is a spoiled brat. Now Lizzy, what have you done to my mansion?" Ciel asked his fiance.

"I redecorated it silly! Now the Phantomhive manor will be cute and pink!" Elisabeth said. Liesl then rolled her eyes.

"Brigitta, this little girl is so annoying. I can seriously just punch her right now." Liesl whispered to Brigitta.

"Calm down, my lady. I know you're in a bad mood, but please don't take it out on that girl. I know she's really annoying, and I don't really like her either, but she's not worth getting in trouble with your brother over." Brigitta whispered back.

"I think we should have the party now! Liesl let me make you cute!" Elizabeth declared.

"No thank you, you irritate me." Liesl

"Oh Liesl be nice." Sebastian said. Liesl made a whining noise and followed Elizabeth upstairs.

'I feel and look ridiculous.' Liesl thought a while later, a frown on her face. Lizzie had attempted to curl her hair, but her hair was so flat and straight that when curls were put in they looked really bad. The dress was powder blue and had a really puffy skirt with white ruffles. The top had a white lace for the trim. Liesl went to the sink and washed the cruddy curls out of hair and put it in a low bun and put a pin in it. Lizzie walked in and screamed.

"Liesl your hair is wet and so is the top of the dress! It's all ruined!" the little blond girl started to throw a baby tantrum. Liesl sighed, when things weren't "just so" for Louisa she'd freak out to, but it was different for Louisa. This was just a spoiled brat not getting her way. So Liesl just walked out of the room to the foyer.

Grell was making yet another suicide attempt. He was attempting to jump out of the window, but instead of all of the servants trying to save him, it was just Brigitta, and that was only because death, blood and guts freaked her out so bad. She sighed again and went to help Brigitta reel Grell back in. It took a little bit of effort and sweat, but they did manage to pull him in. Liesl wanted some explanations.

"Hey you got problem?" Liesl asked angrily grabbing Grell by his hair.

"I just make so many mistakes; I'm worthless." Grell said tears running down his cheeks. Brigitta looked sympathetically at Grell and hugged him.

"I don't think you're worthless Grell. Are you flawed? Oh goodness yes; but we all are flawed, but no human being is worthless. We are all loved by at least one person." Brigitta said.

"I guess you're right. I do wish I had a red dress instead of this white one." Grell said indicating the White Lolita dress he was wearing. Brigitta giggled, Grell was so silly.

"There he is!" Lizzie said as Ciel walked down to join the party. Ciel looked the most decent out of all of them, but still spoiled Lizzie found something wrong.

"Ciel you didn't wear that ring that I bought for you in London." Lizzie said.

"Well the one I'm wearing is just fine. It's basically the same thing." Ciel said. The two pre-teens fought over the ring. Then Lizzie chipped the ring and threw it out the window. Ciel was real pissed now. He raised his hand to smack her. Liesl and Sebastian ran towards the young Earl. Sebastian held Ciel's hand back, but still Liesl still smacked Ciel.

"YOU WILL NEVER SMACK A WOMAN BABY BRUDDER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? IF ANYONE IS GOING TO SMACK THIS BRAT IT'LL BE ME!" Liesl said truly outraged. Ciel looked at his big sister with a shocked look.

"I'm sorry that I had to hit you, but I had to because I love you, and I don't want you to be a woman beater." Liesl said shuddering at the thought.

"Oh Liesl you do care!" Lizzie said hugging Liesl.

"I'm not doing this for you." Liesl said a little harshly. An awkward silence passed, Bard quickly changed the subject.

"So how about that ball?" he asked. After that the situation lightened and the very small party got underway. Liesl thought the party okay, she still didn't like Lizzie. She found the blonde annoying and didn't understand why her brother would marry an airhead like her.


	6. There's Something Off About Madam Red

Liesl was just chilling; okay she was up in a tree hiding from Ciel's tutor. What the man had been lecturing about was so boring and stupid. Also, school was hard for Liesl. She had a lot of problems with reading and she seemed to write her letters upside down and/or backwards, and everything could get so muddled and jumbled together in her mind. Do to this state of constant disorganization, Liesl never could focus on academics. So during lunch break, Liesl made her way outside and decided to hang out in a tree and think and nap.

"Liesl get down here this very second!" Ciel yelled up at her. She immediately sat up and looked down at Ciel, who was furious. Brigitta and Sebastian were with him as well.

"Do you want to catch me baby bruder?" Liesl asked. Sebastian, Brigitta, and the other servants came out to see what the fuss was about.

"No! I'm not going to catch you! You are going to climb down, apologize to the tutor and do your school work!" Ciel shouted back in a demanding voice.

"I don't know how to get down! Also, the lessons are hard for me, and the jerk that's our tutor won't let me have Brigitta there to help me!" Liesl explained hoping to get some sympathy from her brother.

"Liesl you need to learn to do things for yourself! Also, you aren't going to learn anything with Brigitta doing your school work for you!" Ciel responded getting impatient.

"She wouldn't do my work! She'd help me write my letters right and help me read!" Liesl responded.

"She's like a cat, isn't she young master? She climbs up a tree and can't get down! Shall I fetch her again?" Sebastian said.

"No, she needs to learn how to get down on her own." Ciel stated without emotion.

"Just jump down Liesl! I will catch you!" Brigitta said holding out her arms.

"I'm too fat for you to catch Brigitta!" Liesl called back down.

"Liesl you are not fat! Now get down!" Ciel shouted at his sister. He was getting rather irritated with her shenanigans.

"I already told you, I don't know how to get down!" Liesl shouted back.

"Come back down the way you went up!" Ciel shouted.

"I forgot how I came up!" Liesl explained.

"Jesus Christ Liesl! Okay, go to the tree trunk. Put your arms and legs around it and scoot down!" Ciel explained exasperated through gritted teeth.

It took about an hour to get Liesl out of the tree. Then Madam Red showed up, along with Grell. She had a surprise for Liesl and Brigitta.

"Liesl I have a surprise for you!" She said.

"Whatever could it be?" Liesl asked sarcastically.

"You and Brigitta are going to spend some time with Grell and I! I still don't know you that well yet, and since you are my niece by marriage, I think we should get to know each other. Also Grell looks up to you so much Brigitta. You seemed to really help his confidence Brigitta. Oh, and Liesl, I will be helping you with your manners." Madam Red said with a smile. Liesl rolled her eyes.

Brigitta blushed, "I don't know what to say…."

"Say you'll come?" Grell asked looking eagerly at Brigitta.

"What do you think Liesl?" Brigitta asked.

"Well, I guess it would be fun. How long would we be staying with you?" Liesl said.

"Only until the season is over." Madam Red said.

"I'll ask baby bruder." Liesl said walking off to go find Ciel.

Ciel said Liesl could go, in fact, he insisted. Grell was extremely excited that Brigitta would be hanging out with him for the next week or two. When they got there, Liesl enjoyed all the parties Madam Red went to on the weekends. She actually was slightly enjoying her etiquette lessons a bit. Some of it was common sense or ridiculous, but a lot of it was things no one ever sat down at taught Liesl. She eventually came to appreciate Madam Red, and become closer to her as the days went on. Although Liesl was beginning to notice something off about her new found relative and friend.

What was off, was the fact that almost every weeknight, Madam Red and Grell would leave early in the evening, and wouldn't come back at all hours of the night. When Liesl would ask where Madam Red had been, the later would reply there had been an emergency at the hospital where she worked. Liesl, along with Brigitta, wouldn't believe her.

"Liesl, how would you and Brigitta like to come to work with me today?" Madam Red asked one day.

"Why yes I would, I'd like to know where you make your late night excursions. Would you like to know about her excursions Brigitta?"

"As long as we aren't exposed to blood. Blood makes me sick to my stomach." Brigitta said with a wince.

"You're a wuss Brigitta." Liesl stated.

"Well I'll be keeping the two of you out of the operating room for hygienic reasons." Madam Red said.

"Aunt Red you aren't being any fun!" Liesl exclaimed.

"Liesl I'm sure you will see blood soon." Aunt Red said.

The girls were at the hospital. They were trying to read some of the books, but Liesl was having trouble reading.

"Liesl you're reading the book upside down." Madam Red said.

"Oh, well it won't matter." Liesl said turning the book right side up.

"How come?" Madam Red asked.

"Well whenever I read, the words swim." Liesl explained.

"They swim?" Madam Red asked confused.

"Well whenever I read the words move on the page. They'll look backwards, the letters will get mixed up, and it'll look really blurry. It's also hard to write. It's not that I can't read or write, I can, it's just harder for me than most people. That's mostly what Brigitta does for me, she will write and read for me when the reading is too complicated or I have to write a lot. I have had this all my life." Liesl explained.

"I'm sorry it's so hard for you Liesl. You have dyslexia don't you?" Madam Red said.

"Yes, I have dyslexia." Liesl said.

"Doctor Durless, Ms. Kelly is here." Madam Red's nurse said poking her head through the door.

"Okay send her in." Madam Red said.

The woman's name was Mary Jane Kelly, and Liesl noticed something odd about her. She would talk to herself, and she told Madam Red that she heard voices, and she was seeing things that weren't there. She wanted an abortion so her child wouldn't have to experience the mental pain she was feeling every day.

"I don't want my baby hearing the voices of the evil spirits that haunt my mind." Ms. Kelly said sadly.

"You know if you have this surgery you won't be able to have children." Madam Red said giving the woman the evil eye.

"I know, WAIT YOUNG LADY LOOK OUT!" Ms. Kelly said knocking Liesl out of her chair.

"What was that for?" Liesl asked rudely.

"I saw an arrow go straight for your heart miss. I had to save you." Ms. Kelly said hugging Liesl.

"Uhhhh thanks." Liesl said insincerely, she didn't see an arrow come for her. This lady was crazy!

"You're truly welcome miss. May God bless you." Ms. Kelly said kneeling down and kissing Liesl's shoes.

After the work day Madam Red was truly in a foul mood. She was also plotting something with Grell. What it was no one knew. Would Madam Red hurt Ms. Kelly for having the abortion? Liesl of course thought the decision was a poor decision, but she could understand Ms. Kelly's reasoning. For one thing, Ms. Kelly had a mysterious mental problem that made her mad, also she was a prostitute. What should have been done for Ms. Kelly in Liesl's opinion was this. Ms. Kelly should be put under a doctor's care, and taken off the streets.


	7. Parties, Drag and Serial Killers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS AND FYIS: I do not own Black Butler; I only own Liesl and Brigitta.
> 
> FYI #1: Ka'iulani was a real person. Her full name is Victoria Kaʻiulani Kalaninuiahilapalapa Kawēkiu i Lunalilo Cleghorn; she was the last princess of Hawaii before the United States took it over and made it first into a territory (it didn't become a state until the 1950's). She did come to England at the same time that the story is taking place (she came when she was Ciel's age, actually her and Ciel were born in the same year). She didn't come though until right after the Jack the Ripper case was closed in 1889, I know it's a year before, so don't get all trolly and bitchy over it, it's not a big deal.
> 
> FYI #2: Definition of a Hapsburg Jaw: A prognathous jaw, often accompanied by an overdeveloped lower lip. It's called the Hapsburg Jaw because the jaw came from inbreeding.

"Liesl your brother is coming to London!" Madame Red said one day walking towards Liesl.

"Is he coming to see me?" Liesl asked excitedly standing up. Liesl was doing her lessons, but preparing for Ciel's arrival would be much more enjoyable then struggling to read a lesson she could care less about.

"Well no he isn't, or at least that's not his number one priority on this visit." Madam Red said.

"Why not? I'm his flesh and blood! Or at least half of it! What's more important to him then coming to see me?" Liesl asked outraged.

"There has been someone going around viciously murdering prostitutes. The queen has ordered your brother to investigate." Madam Red explained.

"How come the queen isn't worrying about other more important things? Prostitutes aren't important. Things like the army or trade is loads more important than stupid whores." Liesl said coldly.

"Unlike your stepfather, Queen Victoria even cares about her lowliest subjects." Madam Red snapped. Liesl felt insulted, her father cared about the lowly subjects of the Hapsburg Empire! He took in Brigitta when he could have left her to die…. Whatever, Liesl didn't feel like arguing.

"Is baby bruder staying in this house with us?" Liesl asked.

"No, but he isn't too far from us. I tell you what; he will be at his home in London in twenty minutes, how about you, me, Brigitta, Lau, and Grell go surprise him! We'll have tea ready for him and everything!" Madam Red suggested happily. Liesl liked that idea; it would be a lovely way to see her baby brother. She loved him so much! Maybe this kind gesture would persuade him to stay with her and Madam Red!

"So this is where Ciel lives while he's in London? Wow it's lovely." Brigitta said with a smile.

"This reminds me of our vacation home in the Swiss Alps!" Liesl said running up to the house.

"Your vacation home is this big? Wow Liesl you really are a spoiled little lady!" Lau said laughing.

"Well this is small compared to the palace in Vienna. I'll show you if you ever decide to come to Austria. You can be my guest." Liesl said sincerely.

"Thank you Lady Liesl, that's rather generous of you." Lau said happily.

"When the mood suits me I am quite generous." Liesl said waiting by the door.

The group entered the house and started to look for tea, they would wait for a professional to come make the cakes and biscuits. They decided to begin their search in the drawing room. They searched under furniture and all about and they found nothing.

"Honestly, where is the tea in this house?" Madam Red asked frustrated. (Copyrighted by Funimation)

"Madam Red? Lau? Liesl? What are you three doing here?" Ciel asked surprised to see them there.

"We came to see you Ciel!" Madam Red said looking away from the bookshelf.

"We heard you were in the neighborhood." Liesl said looking in an urn.

"Liesl I don't think there would be any tea in there." Brigitta said.

"Brigitta, tea is made from small leaves, leaves that can fit into an urn like this." Liesl said holding the urn upside down and shaking it hoping that tea leaves would come floating down.

"Tea leaves are kept in the kitchen. Now if you all don't mind, I will tidy this place up, and prepare some tea." Sebastian said taking the urn away from Liesl, placing it down, and then finally bowing and excusing himself.

Over tea, Liesl learned some more about the prostitute killer.

"The media has given this vicious killer the name Jack the Ripper, he is given this name because of the way he butchers his victims." Ciel said seriously.

"How frightening." Lau said.

"Lord Phantomhive, are you sure this appropriate tea conversation?" Brigitta asked nervously. She hated hearing about violent crime, specifically murders, especially murders with gore and blood. It made her nauseous.

"Well, it's the reason I'm even here. Apparently Scotland Yard can't figure out who's been killing all the prostitutes. We're actually going to look at the latest crime scene today." Ciel said.

"You mean we get to see a dead body?" Liesl asked excitedly.

"If we are lucky yes." Ciel said smirking at his sister's over enthusiasm.

They were walking to the crime scene. Madam Red was trying to finish doing Liesl's hair.

"Liesl stay still, and quit walking so far in front of me! Come on this gold comb would look so pretty with your yellow dress!" Madam Red said trying to put the comb in Liesl's hair.

Liesl wasn't listening; she was too interested in seeing the dead body. She was dragging Brigitta by the wrist (with Brigitta crying and protesting), and stomping up there. She saw a young auburn haired detective taking notes, she tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back.

"I'm so sorry miss; this is no place for a lady." He said politely.

"Oh move over! I'm here to look at the dead body!" Liesl said shoving him against a building and walking into the crime scene.

"Aberline! What is this disrespectful Austrian doing at our crime scene?" Sir Randall asked outraged that an obnoxious foreigner was yelling at his detectives for the dead body.

"I'm sorry sir! She shoved me and got away from me before I could apprehend her!" Aberline said apologetically.

"Hello sir Arthur, I see you've met my guest from Austria Liesl." Ciel said approaching the commissioner. (AN: Ciel has only told Madam Red about his real connection with Liesl)

"Your guest? Well your guest and you need to get yourselves away from my crime scene!" Randall said outraged.

"I'm here on business from the Queen concerning the current string of murders that have been going on." Ciel said holding up a notice from Queen Victoria.

"So the Queen's guard dog is on the hunt, disgusting." Sir Randall said with a tone of resentment.

"Has Scotland Yard found any major leads or clues yet?" Ciel said putting the notice in his pocket.

"Hey stupid! Where did you hide the dead body?" Liesl asked rudely detective Aberline. Sir Randall shuddered at Liesl's brazenness.

"No Lord Phantomhive, we have not." Sir Randall said through gritted teeth.

"As I figured. Liesl quit that foolishness, we're leaving." Ciel said turning to leave with Sebastian following behind. Liesl quickly stopped what she was doing and quickly ran after them.

They walked a few blocks until they came upon a very creepy looking shop. It reminded Liesl of a haunted house, it was painted black, the paint was peeling, the doors had stained glass windows (which reminded Liesl of creepy old churches), and to top it off there was a gray sign with a skull on it, and it said "The Undertaker".

"Ciel, I don't like this place." Brigitta said with an intimidated look on her face.

"At least Brigitta is saying what I'm thinking." Liesl said clutching Brigitta's arm.

The group entered the shop; the shop had no lights on and there were caskets everywhere. Out of the darkness a creepy man's voice filled the room, and Liesl's heart started beating and her body filled with adrenaline, she was frightened and was prepared to kill the scary monster that ran the shop!

"Why Lord Phantomhive, I haven't seen you around here in a while…. So I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins?" A scary looking man asked walking out of a coffin. The man had extremely long gray hair with a few braids with bangs covering his eyes; he had a scar across his face and pinky finger. He had long black finger nails, which disgusted Liesl, and his attire was, in Liesl's opinion, was very inappropriate for a man. He wore a long black robe and a black top hat with some sort of weird black veil thing.

'Mein gott! How repulsive, he will not kill baby bruder!'Liesl thought running up to Ciel and holding him close to her.

"What's this? Who is she my Lord? Did you get a new fiancé?" He asked teasingly.

"NO! That is so gross! Unlike some people in the noble class, I refuse to practice incest." Liesl said outraged.

The man burst into laughter, "Apparently it is in your family! I know a Hapsburg when I see one with that Hapsburg jaw! I swear it makes you lot look like a troupe of monkeys!" Liesl immediately got insecure.

"Baby bruder, do I look like a monkey? I don't think I look like a monkey!" Liesl said at Ciel's feet.

"Well you act like a little monkey sometimes, I don't know if you necessarily look like one." Ciel said.

Liesl screamed and went to a mirror and looked at her chin. True it wasn't as bad as Charles II's, but people still noticed it, and cruel people teased her about it. She hated it, she wished there was some kind of brace that would pull her jaw back so she would look normal. There were treatments, but her step father forbade her to do them because he wanted her to learn to love herself despite this flaw.

"Hey Liesl we have to go out for a little bit." Brigitta said taking her by the wrist.

"Are we finally leaving?" Liesl asked miserably.

"No, Sebastian has to tell him a joke for information." Brigitta said as the pair exited the shop.

"A joke? Are you kidding me? Why can't this freak spit it out?" Liesl asked.

"Your guess is just as good as mine my lady." Brigitta responded.

They waited for a few minutes, and then they heard the Undertaker's loud laughter. Sebastian came out and said it was alright to come in. Once Liesl entered, she wished she hadn't.

"You see in all the murdered prostitutes are missing their uterus, but what is also odd is that the uterus was removed more cleanly then the rest of the murder." The Undertaker said smiling and holding a model of the human body. Liesl shuddered, cutting out the vagina cleanly? Just removing a vagina was scary enough, but cleanly? Like meat? What was he going to do eat it? Liesl felt sick to her stomach.

On the carriage ride home Liesl had very sick images of a cannibalistic serial killer who apparently had a fetish for prostitute vaginas.

"Young master I have devised a list of subjects based on the following criteria: Medical skills, alibis for the nights that the bodies were found, and any connections to Black magic." Sebastian said showing Ciel a lengthy list of names.

"Do you think you can interview all these suspects Sebastian?" Ciel asked with a smirk.

"Why young master, if I couldn't do a task as simple as that, then what kind of a butler would I be? Now if you all would excuse me. I have a job to do." The black haired butler said opening the carriage door. He then seemed to float out of it as if he were a leaf on a crisp fall day. This greatly excited Liesl.

"Oh my goodness Brigitta! Did you see that?" Liesl asked looking out the back window of the carriage, looking for Sebastian.

"I hope he didn't hurt himself jumping out of the carriage." Brigitta said in a worried voice.

"Liesl turn around, and sit on your bottom." Madam Red stated.

When the party returned to Ciel's London town home, they weren't expecting Sebastian to be there, but surprisingly enough, there he was.

"Good afternoon everyone! In addition for doing that small task for you young master, I have also made the afternoon tea." Sebastian said smiling.

"Very good Sebastian what have you found out for me?" Ciel asked not surprised by Sebastian's unexpected precence.

He went on to explain several alibis and said that he had narrowed down the suspect list to one person, Alistair Chambers, also known as the Viscount Druitt.

"Wait! I met him once a long time ago!" Liesl exclaimed.

"You did sister? Well from your meeting, tell me what you can remember about his character?" Ciel asked.

"Well it was several years ago. I was about eight, it was Christmas time in Vienna. He was in his teens. He was rather flirty, especially with my mother. He also had an Uncle who was a creep who tried to do things to a young stable boy." Liesl said cringing.

"Okay, so you mostly remember the Viscount's uncle, but your view of the Viscount was that he was a flirt, and was good looking. Madam Red, you are a socialite, what do you know of the Viscount?" Ciel asked turning to Madam Red.

"Well, we both graduated from the same medical school, but unlike me he never went into any kind of practice. Also at his parties he and his inner circle have these mysterious meetings. I'm not in his inner circle so I don't know what goes on, but rumor has it that there is Black magic going on in those meetings. Also like Liesl said, he is very good looking and a major flirt, and will go for any pretty thing in a skirt. " Madam Red explained.

"So the plan is that we will have Brigitta or Liesl distract Lord Druitt and then they will find out what happens at the meeting and then report back to me?" Ciel asked.

"Well, not Liesl or Brigitta, I was thinking that we would disguise you as the girl Ciel." Madam Red said sheepishly. Ciel was dumbstruck.

"Explain to me why one of those two can't do it?" Ciel asked pointing to Liesl and Brigitta.

"Well Lord Druitt might remember Liesl from their meeting eight years ago, and so therefore he could manipulate her into not reporting anything to you or giving you false information. Also she is a part of the royal family of Austria-Hungary, if something happened to Liesl, say she was killed or injured, then England would be in trouble with the Austrians, and England could be plunged into war over it. Brigitta on the other hand, has several physical impairments, and she could also die or become incapacitated while on mission, also like Liesl he could also manipulate Brigitta as well. Also you would be such a pretty girl Ciel!" Madam Red explained.

"Oh yes! Baby bruder would be such a pretty little girl!" Liesl said eagerly, putting her hands together. Ciel swallowed heavily as Madam Red, Liesl, and Brigitta came close to him to transform him into a female in drag.

It was the night of the party, Ciel was mortified, Liesl was nervous but excited, Brigitta was scared, and the adults were pretty level. Ciel was in a pink/black dress with a pink hat with roses and arm length gloves that were also black; he wore a long black wig that was styled to look like he had ponytails, he also wore earrings, and a lace color that was black and pink, Liesl decided to call him Robin for the evening, and everyone agreed to call him that. Liesl wore her hair in a low ponytail that was held by a silk yellow ribbon, her dress was black and yellow (Hapsburg colors) and also silk, gloves were black, hat was black and had daffodils and Lilies lining it. She wore an onyx necklace and matching earrings Liesl thought she looked like a little bumblebee, but she thought she should show these British nobles that a member of the Hapsburg Royal family was in the building and she wanted them to show her respect. Brigitta could actually have her hair up in a nice style (high bun with a few wispy brown curls hanging loosely about her face) and she got to wear a blue dress with white gloves and no hat, Liesl loaned her a pearl necklace for the evening.

The group entered the ballroom, the three adolescents tensed up when everyone checked out the new arrivals. The group proceeded slowly forward, and some people showed a little reverence for Liesl, then Liesl heard a voice that she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Liesl? Liesl Hapsburg is that you?" a young Hawaiian teen girl asked. Liesl turned around and saw a person she thought she'd never see again, Liesl's eye sparkled at the sight of her.

"Ka'iulani?" Liesl asked. Ka'iulani looked of course older than when Liesl last saw her, but she also looked ill. The two old friends hugged.

"How have you been Liesl? You look well, I've gotten you letters, but the one that interested me the most was the one where you told me Ciel Phantomhive was your younger brother. Where is he? I'd like to meet him." Ka'iulani said.

"He was sick so he could not make it, but this is his Aunt's other niece Robin! She isn't my sister, but I guess she is a relative by marriage." Liesl said bringing Ciel to face Ka'iulani. The Hawaiian looked Ciel up and down. For her age she was sharp, she knew what Lord Phantomhive looked like and she knew Liesl was a terrible liar. She knew that it was Lord Phantomhive in drag. She pulled Liesl aside.

"Liesl! I know that's Lord Phantomhive! Why did you try to lie to me?" she whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry Ka'iulani, but we are undercover tonight. Queen Victoria has apparently made baby brother her watch dog, and apparently if anything that might have something to do with the underworld then baby bruder is called to do it!" Liesl whispered quickly.

"That's strange; Ciel isn't much younger than me." Ka'iulani said confused.

"Yeah, apparently these tasks have been in Ciel's family for generations." Liesl said.

"Aaaah Liesl of Austria, what a pleasure to see you again." A young man's voice said from behind her. She turned around, it was the Viscount Druitt! He had grown even more handsome then when Liesl saw him last. His blond hair now went to his shoulders, and he was more seductive than ever in his white suit.

"Alistair, long time no see." Liesl said awkwardly.

"Liesl, who is that pretty young lady over there?" Alistair asked pointing to Ciel in drag.

"Oh, that's a new friend of mine that I've met in England. Her name is Robin." Liesl lied, going along with the plan. The Viscount looked seductively at Ciel, Liesl wanted to hit that perv for looking at her brother that way!

"Let us dance Liesl, get the little Robin jealous." He said mischievously. Liesl looked at Ka'iulani. The Viscount lifted Liesl's face to his.

"Come on Liesl, it'll be innocent fun. It's not like we're going to pretend we're engaged or something." The Viscount said with a smile. Liesl grudgingly agreed, and danced with the Viscount. They passed Ciel and Sebastian on the dance floor. Poor Ciel was struggling, Liesl was lucky, she was good at dancing. The movement that involved dancing stimulated Liesl's mind and body, and therefore she could keep her focus.

After that dance Ciel came toward the Viscount and Liesl, "Hello my Lord Druitt, how are tonight?" he asked in a fairly convincing voice. Liesl winked at Ciel, and then walked off with Ka'iulani, and they went to go meet up with Brigitta.

"So how is everything?" Brigitta asked.

"As fine as it can be, I just hope Ciel can get the information out quickly. I think that the Viscount has less than honorable intentions for my brother." Liesl said shuddering. Her poor little brother, he was such a brave little soul.

"Oh hello Ka'iulani! It's lovely to see you again!" Brigitta said to Ka'iulani.

"Oh hello Brigitta. Isn't it weird that Liesl has this long lost brother, and he's so serious! I swear they are almost nothing alike!" Ka'iulani said looking at the Viscount and Ciel. They saw Ciel's fiance Elizabeth run towards Ciel. The three ran to stop her, but Sebastian was steps ahead of all of them. He dropped a wardrobe in front of the annoying little Elizabeth, and started a magic trick.

Liesl got so wrapped up in the tricks she forgot to keep an eye on Ciel. When the show was over, she got worried, she ran over to Sebastian, "Sebastian! Cie- oh I mean Robin isn't anywhere in sight!" she said frantically still scoping the room for her brother.

"I'm sure the young master is fine, and if he is in any danger he'll call for me, and I will fetch me, and speak of the devil he's calling for me! I'll see you in a short bit your highness." Sebastian explained bowing, and rushing out of the room. Liesl went and hugged Brigitta.

"I'm so scared! What if my little brother is hurt?" she said starting to cry.

"Ciel is a smart boy, I'm sure he can look after himself. Now I think you should let me go, we're starting to make a scene." Brigitta said patting her best friend's back while the rest of the party looked at them strangely.

"What's wrong Liesl?" Ka'iulani asked putting a hand on Liesl's shoulder.

"She can't find Ciel. He must have gone somewhere with the Viscount." Brigitta responded.

"That's not good, if the Viscount were to discover Ciel was a boy, that would bring so munch shame on the Phantomhive family." the young Hawaiian responded as the group walked over to get a drink.

"Shame like that would last generations." Brigitta stated her voice filled with concern as she got Liesl and herself a drink. Liesl than looked over to where Madam Red and Grell were supposed to be.

"Brigitta, Madam Red and Grell are gone." the Austrian said nudging her maid.

"They could have gone home." Brigitta suggested.

"Do you honestly think Madam Red would leave in the middle of a party? She is up to something!" Liesl said with desperation.

"Ok, when we find Sebastian again we'll tell him our concerns, and he in turn will tell your brother." Brigitta said reassuringly.

"Well Ciel is in trouble, and we don't know if he's safe!" Liesl said with more desperation.

"Hey what's that?" Ka'iulani asked looking out the French doors at the end of the hall. The three girls ran out to the door as quickly as their fancy dresses would allow them. When they got outside they saw nothing, but Lizzie.

"I could have sworn I saw something in the sky." Ka'iulani said stomping her foot in frustration.

"It's okay we believe you." Liesl said with a sigh.

"There was something in the sky! It was that Robin girl and her tutor! It was like they were flying in the sky!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Liesl sighed with relief because it meant that Ciel was safe, Sebastian had saved him and he was okay.

The girls than heard some shocked gasps coming from the ballroom. The group of girls went to the ballroom and saw the Viscount getting dragged out by the police in handcuffs. Liesl then looked for Lau to find out what was going on.

"Hey Lau! Why is the Viscount arrested?" she asked.

"Well apparently an undercover police officer was here and he discovered that the Viscount was involved in human trafficking." Lau explained.

"Human trafficking?" Ka'iulani asked nervously.

"Yes, according to the rumors I'm hearing; he had a black market auction going on that sold young women and girls to the highest bidder to be used for various purposes." Lau said.

"What sort of various purposes?" Liesl asked.

"Liesl, do we really want to know these purposes?" Brigitta asked.

"Yes Brigitta we do." Liesl answered.

"Well, he would sell the girls as domestic servants, as concubines. Also I saw a cart with body parts being wheeled out."

"Body parts?" Brigitta asked horror struck, she looked like she was about to be sick.

"Thank you Lao, now we're going to try and find Madam Red." Liesl said dragging Brigitta by the arm.

Brigitta and Liesl walked around the ballroom looking for Madam Red and Grell, but they hadn't been able to find them. It was getting late, Brigitta and Liesl were getting tired and getting worried.

"Hey! You're that Austrian from the crime scene!" A familiar voice called out. Liesl and Brigitta turned around. It was the young auburn haired detective from the crime scene.

"What was your name again?" Liesl asked.

"I'm Fred Aberline. Listen, Sir Randal wants everyone to leave the premises because the Viscount's estate is now a crime scene. So, you young ladies need to go on home." the young man said.

"Well we can't. The person we came with has apparently left, and forgot to take us with her." Liesl replied the frustration she had with Madam Red was showing in her voice.

"That's terrible, I'll ask Lord Randall if I can take you both home." Aberline said.

"Danke, you are a life saver." Liesl said relieved.

"Hey look! I see Madam Red and Grell!" Brigitta exclaimed. Liesl looked over and saw them.

"Never mind Aberline." Liesl said walking toward Madam Red and Grell.

"Goodnight girls!" Aberline called.

When Liesl walked over to Madam Red, a glare set on her face.

"Liesl, I know you are angry. You have every right to be, but Grell and I were helping your brother." Madam Red lied.

"Okay..." Liesl replied. She didn't believe her, but she was too tired to confront her about it.

"Let's get on home, we'll all have a celebratory drink! After all, your brother did catch Jack the Ripper!" Madam Red said happily putting her arm around Liesl's shoulders.

The morning after, Liesl realized that she had celebrated to early. Another prostitute had been found dead. Madam Red had found out via a phone call from Ciel, who was rather upset. Now the question on everyone's mind was this, "Who is Jack the Ripper?"


	8. Reapers, Demons and New Dilemas

It had been about a week since Ciel had failed to apprehend Jack the Ripper, and he was still determined to catch him. The murders had died down some, there had only been one murder in that entire week. Personally Liesl was fine with the situation. Sure there was still a murderer, but people were going to die no matter what, and also these were hookers he was killing so who cares?

On Thursday night, Madam Red decided to take Liesl, Brigitta, and Grell to see Ciel. She hadn't seen Ciel since the party so Liesl was especially excited to see Ciel this time. After Liesl had finished glomping Ciel, Madam Red told Grell to leave.

'Now where is that idiot going?'Liesl thought giving Grell a peculiar look as he walked out. Besides that incident, the evening wasn't very entertaining in Liesl's opinion. The evening was basically an evening tea, chess and more chess. Liesl really sucked at chess, an idiot could beat her. Ciel beat Liesl twenty times, so Liesl decided to give up. So Madam Red decided to play Ciel instead.

"You know Ciel, I'm sure your mother, my sister, would have wanted you to have a much more peaceful life. She would have wanted you to hold off on being the Queen's guard dog until you were an adult." Madam Red said as she moved her chess piece.

"So you're saying I shouldn't avenge my parents' deaths?" Ciel asked making a skillful move.

"No, I'm just worried about you dear. You know that I am unable to conceive, and ever since your birth you have been like my son. When your parents' were killed I thought I had lost my whole family. I was completely alone. When you were found and brought home by Sebastian I was so relieved, at least I had you back, and ever since Liesl came into our lives, I have a niece. You and your sister are like my own children, and it would kill me if anything happened to either of you." Madam Red said putting one arm around Liesl, and one around Ciel. Liesl was moved. This woman, who wasn't even a blood relative of hers was caring about her.

"I have to finish this case. I can handle what ever trouble comes, and I will not be coddled." Ciel said gently pushing Madam Red off of him.

"Brüderchen she only wants what's best for you." Liesl said getting out of Madam Red's affectionate gesture, and approaching her brother.

"Liesl, ever since I became an orphan I have had to make my own decisions. I know what's best for me, and like I said before I won't be coddled by anyone." Ciel said just as coldly.

"Madam, I have returned." Grell said walking into the parlor, he looked tired.

"Is it finished?" Madam Red asked him.

"Yes, just as you requested madam."

"Excellent, Liesl say goodnight to your brother. We are going home." Madam Red said getting up and putting on her coat and hat. Liesl hugged Ciel and proceeded to follow Madam Red. Sebastian pulled her to the side.

"Liesl, I need you to look through Madam Red's patient files." Sebastian said.

"What? Why?" Liesl asked.

"I just need you to check her records on Mary Kelly. Your brother and I have reason to believe that she is in danger. This is serious business. Do you remember this house's telephone number?" Sebastian asked. Liesl shook her head no. Sebastian sighed and wrote the number on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"I can't read this." Liesl said truthfully, the numbers were too small for her.

"Well have Brigitta do the reading, and dialing. I want a report by this time tomorrow. This is a way to help your brother. You want to help your brother, don't you?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, any way to help baby brother is good. Tomorrow when Madam Red is at work, Brigitta and I will check the files. If we don't get to do it what happens?" Liesl said.

"Then I will have to make up an excuse to go do it. Oh, and note; you two are my assistants and I receive all the credit." Sebastian said. Liesl rolled her eyes and went home with Madam Red.

"What was that about?" Brigitta whispered to Liesl as they walked arm in arm to the carriage.

"We need to check the records on Mary Kelly tomorrow when Madam Red is out." Liesl replied still whispering.

"How come?" the brown haired girl inquired.

"Sebastian wants us to give information on her. Ciel thinks she's in danger, and he wants to save her I guess." Liesl replied.

"Well she is a prostitute, she would be a target for Jack the ripper." Brigitta deduced.

"Come along girls." Madam Red said from the carriage. The two girls entered the carriage and sat down.

"You were taking a while, and you two were whispering together. Is there something you all would like to tell me?" Madam Red asked, giving Liesl and Brigitta a suspicious look.

"No, not at all. Everything is fine with Brigitta and I. We were discussing how brother was pushing you away, and how upset it made us. It seemed as though he was being such a jerk to you." Liesl replied, hoping her lie would work.

"Don't worry about that girls. Ciel is just stressed about this case. It's quite a tough one." the red headed woman replied with a smile.

"I just wish he would appreciate us more." Liesl admitted.

"Well I'm sure he does on some level. We're his family. He keeps us at arm's length because he's afraid if he gets too close to either of us that he will end up losing us forever." Madam Red replied sadly.

"Is that true?" Liesl asked.

"Considering your brother's past I wouldn't doubt it." Madam Red replied.

That morning after Madam Red had left for work, Liesl and Brigitta decided to look for Mary Kelly's file. They were having issues because Grell kept preventing them from even getting into the office.

"Okay Brigitta, Madam Red's phone is in her office. One you get the record call Sebastian. Just tell him where Ms. Kelly lives. I'll keep the idiot distracted." Liesl whispered to her maid as they went toward the office for the tenth time that day. She handed the slip of paper with Ciel's phone number on it to Brigitta. They were about to enter when Grell stepped in front of them blocking the door.

"Ms. Liesl, Brigitta, I was told by Madam to not allow you into this office. I'm so sorry." he said in his meek voice. Liesl put a strand of hair behind her ear and made it look like she heard something.

"Do you hear something miss?" Grell asked the Austrian. Instead of answering him the former princess ran down the hall, "Sebastian is that you I hear? What a surprise!" she called down the hall.

"Wait for me Liesl!" Grell said racing after her, wanting to see Sebastian.

Brigitta took this opportunity to enter the office. There were many book cases filled with files.

'Okay, Brigitta, you can do this.' she thought as she looked on the first shelf. She found a shelf with files labeled "Patients" and it had the date written on each file. She took a moment to remember the day on which she and Liesl went to the hospital and found the date. Patients were than listed in alphabetical order, so finding Ms. Kelly's record was a snap. When Brigitta saw what was in the record, she was shocked to find out that Ms. Kelly had her uterus removed. It was with this information Brigitta figured out that whoever Jack the Ripper was must be targeting Madam Red's patients! She quickly dialed the number to Ciel's house. The phone than rang for a few minutes, and those few minutes were some of the longest in Brigitta's life.

"Hello?" Sebastian answered.

"Hey Sebastian, it's Brigitta. I have Mary Kelly's information for you." Brigitta responded quickly.

"Ah excellent, although I did ask Liesl to see to that." Sebastian responded.

"Well, we're working together. Liesl is distracting Grell, while I relay the information to you." Brigitta explained.

"Alright then, what information do you have for me?" Sebastian asked.

"Well she lives at 184 White Chapel road." Brigitta stated.

"Good, now when you see Liesl, tell her that the young master and I will be picking you both up at 6:30 tonight." Sebastian ordered.

"Where are we going?" Brigitta asked.

"My dear we re going to go catch a killer, and hopefully save a life." Sebastian answered back.

"Uhh okay, I'll let her know." Brigitta said apprehensively.

"You don't have to worry, my lord and I will make sure the two of you are safe." Sebastian told her reassuringly. Brigitta then heard Grell and Liesl from down the hall.

"Sebastian, I have to go." Brigitta said quickly.

"I understand, see you both this evening." Sebastian responded hanging up. Brigitta quickly hung up the phone and put the file back where she found it and sprinted from the office.

That evening, Liesl, Brigitta, Ciel and Sebastian went to go catch Jack the Ripper. They were all in disguise as commoners to detract attention from themselves. When they reached the address, they figured out that Ms. Kelly lived in an abandoned house.

"So according to the file Mary Kelly's residence is here in an old abandoned building." Ciel said briefly looking at the paper and quickly putting it back in his cloak.

"In this old abandoned shack? How terrible." Brigitta said sadly.

"Well think about it, it's better than sleeping in the gutters." Liesl stated.

"I suppose so, let's wait out by the street near the house." Ciel said leading everyone a few feet from the house.

"We'll wait here. When she gets home we'll go in and remove her, and bring her back to safety." Ciel said.

"Sounds foolproof baby brother." Liesl responded.

"What do you think your doing?" Ciel exclaimed at Sebastian.

"But sir, she's so beautiful. I couldn't resist." Sebastian said. Liesl looked over and saw that Sebastian was holding a black cat. Liesl went over to play with the cat, and then a scream was heard.

"How could somebody pass us without our knowledge?" Ciel asked.

"They must have gone around the back way sir." Sebastian suggested.

The group ran to the abandoned building in the alleyway. The door was hanging off its hinges blood on the door.

"I think we're too late." Brigitta said tears filling her eyes.

"let's go in and check." Liesl said taking Brigitta's hand.

Ciel, Brigitta and Liesl ran quickly to the door, and looked inside. Mary Jane Kelly was dead, her body was cut open, her innards were exposed. Ciel and Liesl gave the body a horrified look. Sebastian covered Ciel's eyes and quickly pulled Ciel outside. Poor little Brigitta, however, threw up on Mary Kelly's corpse.

"Awww Brigitta! You threw up on Ms. Kelly! Holy crap, your vomit got into her innards." Liesl said approaching the body, a horrified yet fascinated look on her face. She picked up a rod that was on the floor, and started to poke the innards of the corpse.

"Liesl! Brigitta! Quit desecrating dead bodies and get out here!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Alright, alright! We're coming out!" Liesl responded as she and a sickened Brigitta walked out.

"Well, well it's as I thought. You are Jack the Ripper." Sebastian said to a shadowy figure that had appeared in the doorway. Liesl jumped and turned around. She couldn't believe that she was that close to death.

"Come on out and show yourself Jack, or should I say Grell Sutcliff." Sebastian said coldly.

"No, I'm innocent I swear!" Grell cried walking out the doorway. Liesl's jaw dropped.

"Now Grell, for the sake of everyone here, show your true self. I must say though, you gave quite the convincing performance. It takes a lot to fool me, and you almost did." Sebastian said with his false smile.

"You really did?" Grell asked. Liesl answered for Sebastian by quickly nodding. Grell looked down for a moment.

"I'm flattered." he said with a smile. His smile, to Liesl was frightening. His teeth were white and pointy like a sharks.

"You know, I am quite the actress." he said as he reveled his bright red hair. He also switched his glasses for red ones and put on false eyelashes.

"Well I must say it is interesting to see your kind in the human world." Sebastian stated.

"Well darling, it is rare to see your type tame." Grell responded. Liesl was totally bewildered. What were they talking about. Their kind? Their type? What were they talking about. They were both human weren't they?

"I must ask Grell. Why would a grim reaper murder a bunch of prostitutes?" Sebastian asked.

"Well you could say it was out of love for my mistress." Grell stated.

"You don't mean.." Liesl began.

"Yes, it was because of me." Madam Red interrupted walking out of the building. Liesl was shocked, but Brigitta looked betrayed. Ciel removed Sebastian's hand from his eyes.

"I suspected you from the beginning. The only person that could have cut out the uterus that cleanly had to be in the medical field. I did not completely suspect you until it was shown that the Viscount wasn't the killer." Ciel explained.

"I cannot believe you suspected your own Aunt." Madam Red responded with a sad smile on her face.

"I was trying to catch a killer. It didn't matter to me if the killer was related to me or not." Ciel retorted coldly.

"Madam, why did you kill those women? Even if you disagreed with their lifestyle, you shouldn't have killed them." Brigitta said softly with tears in her eyes.

" My dear Brigitta, I could care less about their lifestyles. It was the abortions they received from me." Madam Red explained to the girl.

"You still shouldn't have done it." Brigitta replied.

"You weren't in there with most of them Brigitta. Most of them didn't ask for the abortions because they were physically unable to do it. They wanted them because they were to damn lazy and irresponsible to carry the baby to term. If they were unable to raise the child, they could have dropped the child at the police station, the church or the hospital." Madam Red said her anger rising.

"What gave you the right to kill them? You made a fool of yourself becoming a self righteous vigilante." Ciel told his aunt coldly.

"You little brat.. You don't understand!" Madam Red responded. She then snapped and pulled out a knife. She raised the knife to Ciel.

"No way you witch! You will not hurt my brother!" Liesl exclaimed stepping in between Ciel and his aunt. She also reached up for the knife and held it, and began attempting to push the knife away.

"Liesl, I don't want to hurt you. Step aside please." The Red haired woman said through gritted teeth.

"Never;" Liesl said defiantly giving the knife a final push.

"Fine then you'll die like your brother!" Madam Red yelled shoving the knife dangerously near Liesl's heart. Liesl, who still had a hand on the weapon managed to get it lower, but the knife entered her appendix. Madam Red pulled the knife out.

"Mein gott;" Liesl said as she fell to her knees. She placed her hands on her bleeding side. She then passed out.

"Liesl!" Brigitta exclaimed as she caught Liesl. The maid then removed her apron and tightly tied it around her mistress' wound.

"Brigitta! The hospital is just down the road! Take Liesl there now!" Sebastian commanded.

"Right." Brigitta nodded as she put Liesl's arm around her shoulder, and proceeded to walk away with her.

"Not so fast!" Grell said lunging for Brigitta. Sebastian deflected him.

"Keep going! I'll take care of everything from here!" Sebastian said as he went after Grell again. Brigitta picked up her pace.

Once she got to the hospital with Liesl the receptionist looked at her with shock.

"Please help my mistress! A mad man attacked her in the alley and stabbed her in the appendix!" Brigitta cried desperately.

"Don't worry miss. She'll be in good hands." a doctor said putting Liesl on a gurney.

"When was she stabbed?" the doctor asked as he wheeled Liesl down the hall.

"Less than five minutes ago." Brigitta explained.

"She'll be alright. You got her in just in time. Please wait out here. What is your name and her name?" the doctor asked as he passed Liesl off to a couple of nurses who took her to an operating room.

"My name is Brigitta, and her name is Liesl." Brigitta said.

"Brigitta wait out here. This should take under an hour." the doctor ordered. For forty-five minutes Brigitta paced around the hall, worried for Liesl and for Ciel and Sebastian who were still fighting off Grell and Madam Red.

"Brigitta?" a nurse called.

"Yes, how is Liesl?" Brigitta asked anxiously.

"The surgery went beautifully. She'll be here overnight and if she has made progress, she'll go home tomorrow. She'll need 10-14 days to fully recover." the nurse responded.

"Thank you, I'll be right back. We're staying with Ciel Phantomhive. If she wakes up before I'm back, tell her I'm not far." Brigitta instructed.

"I'll make sure these wishes are carried out. Be careful miss." the nurse said as she walked away.

"I shall." Brigitta responded as she ran out of the hospital.

When she made it back to Ciel and Sebastian, she saw Ciel kneeling on the ground. He had a sad look on his face. She also saw Sebastian and Grell battling it out on the roof. It was the most bizarre fight Brigitta had ever witnessed. Grell was declaring his love for Sebastian and saing how much he desired to have Sebastian's children; while Sebastian on the other hand was repulsed and kicking Grell's ass. What really upset Brigitta was seeing Madam Red lying in a pool of blood.

"Ciel! Madam Red is she dead?" she asked.

"Yes, Grell stabbed her because she refused to kill me when it came down to it. How's Liesl?" he replied sadly.

"I got her to the hospital just in time. She'll stay there overnight, and more than likely come home tomorrow. She'll need to take it easy for a couple of weeks." Brigitta said.

"That's good to hear." Ciel told her sadly as he looked down at his aunt's corpse. Brigitta wanted to hug Ciel, but she restrained herself because she knew Ciel was a nobleman and she was a maid. Brigitta then had to shield Ciel from a falling Grell, or so she thought. Sebastian quickly got Grell out of the way and the red headed reaper went rolling across the pavement. His face was bruised, and his nose looked broken.

"Well, well young master. Now that he is weakened, should I kill him?" Sebastian asked picking up Grell's scythe.

"Do you need me to repeat the order I gave you?" Ciel asked in response.

"Of course you do not my lord. He may be a wretched thing, but he is still a reaper. I hope you are prepared for any sort of consequence that could come from killing him." Sebastian told Ciel.

"Just get rid of him." Ciel responded with contempt for Grell. Sebastian raised the scythe, Grell screamed for his life as Sebastian smirked. Brigitta turned her face away from the scene, she did not like what Grell really was, but she couldn't bear to see someone die.

Fortunately for Grell, as the scythe was about to collide with his face, a strange object grasped the scythe and deterred Sebastian's attack. Everyone turned toward where the object had come from. It had come from a man who was standing on the roof. He was holding a book, and the object that had spared Grell.

"Good evening, my name is William T. Spears. I am an administrator with the Grim Reapers. I am here to retrieve that reaper." the man said hopping down from the roof. He walked over to Grell.

"Attention reaper Sutcliff. You have violated the following rules; used a scythe that has not been authorized by the weapons association and killed people that are not on the to die list. You will be demoted until further notice." Will said handcuffing Grell. He was beginning to walk away, but he turned to Brigitta.

"Young lady, I need to inform you of something." he told her. Brigitta walked over to the man.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You're Brigitta, maid to Liesl Hapsburg are you not?" he asked.

"Yes;" she responded nervously.

"Are you both residing with Ciel Phantomhive?" he inquired.

"Yes we are, although we have been staying with Ciel's aunt until this evening." Brigitta explained.

"So you and your mistress are planning to move back in with the Earl?" the reaper inquired.

"Yes we are, why are you asking us these questions?" Brigitta said finally asking a question of her own.

"You and your mistress could be in danger." William responded seriously.

"We know that Ciel polices the underground and that some of those in the underground are dangerous people." Brigitta answered simply.

"It isn't about the scum of the criminal underground. It is about Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel's butler." William explained.

"What about Sebastian?" Brigitta asked with a hint of disbelief.

"That butler is a demon." Will told her plainly.

"No way. Sebastian is not a servant of Satan." Brigitta responded giggling.

"No he is not a servant of the devil. He is a demon. Think Brigitta, you now know that there are reapers, why is a demon so out of the question?" Will asked grasping her shoulders and looking the brunette girl in the face.

"Okay, he's a demon. What does that mean for Liesl and I?" Brigitta asked apprehensively removing his hands from her shoulders.

"It means that he might be after your souls after he is done devouring the young Earl's." William replied.

"What? This can't happen to Ciel! Liesl would be crushed if something happened to him!" Brigitta cried.

"There is nothing you or your mistress can do for Ciel. The Earl at some time made a contract for Sebastian to do something for him before he met you and Liesl." Will explained.

"What should Liesl and I do?" Brigitta asked.

"You should ask your mistress to seriously consider going back to Austria. Also, tell her what I told you." Will answered.

"She won't believe the demon thing. Also, I think she's happier here." Brigitta told the reaper. She spoke the truth. Even if Ciel wasn't the brother Liesl had wished for, he brought excitement and adventure Liesl had never known.

"In that case, look after each other. Good evening miss." William advised. He then took Brigitta's hand and kissed it making Brigitta blush. Will then turned and left with Grell. Brigitta walked back to Ciel and Sebastian.

"There you are Brigitta, I trust that reaper did not frighten you with some outlandish tale." Sebastian greeted.

"No he didn't." Brigitta lied.

"That's good to hear." Sebastian responded effortlessly pretending to believe her obvious lie.

"By the way, the young master and I are about to head on home. Would you like to come back with us, or stay the night with Liesl at the hospital?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm going to stay with Liesl. She's probably awake and scared that no one she knows is there." Brigitta responded awkwardly.

"In that case, allow us to escort you there." Sebastian suggested with a smile.

"That's alright! I'll be okay! Goodnight! See you both tomorrow!" Brigitta responded taking off running toward the hospital. She did not feel comfortable walking in the dark with Sebastian now knowing that he was a demon.

"Goodnight! I will pick you both up tomorrow morning!" Sebastian said calling after her. At that statement Brigitta shuddered. She was unsure of what to do. Should she confront Sebastian? Should she insist on going home to protect Liesl? Or should she and Liesl stay? These and many more questions ran through her mind as she made her way quickly down the street in the chilly London night.


	9. Decisions, Decisions

Brigitta came back to the hospital where Liesl was peacefully asleep, 'Thank God she's alright.' the brunette thought as she sat in the wooden chair next to the hospital bed. She felt her eyes become heavy, she didn't particularity want to sleep. Brigitta feared she would have nightmares about the night's events, and she also wanted to protect Liesl in case anyone were to harm her. She did end up falling asleep after fifteen minutes.

The next morning, Brigitta found herself on the floor with her head on the seat of the chair. She quickly got up and brushed herself off. Brigitta then noticed Liesl was awake and sitting up. Liesl was clutching her abdomen where her appendix used to be.

"Good morning Liesl, are you alright?" the brunette asked.

"I guess, my stomach feels like it has been stepped on by a horse." the Austrian teen replied.

"Well you did have an appendectomy last night. You're very lucky to be alive." Brigitta told her.

"What happened to brother? What happened to Madam Red? Did she and Grell get put in prison?" Liesl asked as she tried to sit up. As she did she grimaced and grabbed her stomach.

"Lay down Liesl." Brigitta said as she gently laid her mistress back down again.

"Madam Red died last night." Brigitta stated. The brunette didn't know how else to put it. Liesl looked up at her in disbelief.

"What? H-h-how did it happen?" The strawberry blonde asked. Her voice was shaking and her blue eyes were welling up with tears.

"According to Ciel, Grell stabbed her with the weird contraption when she refused to kill Ciel." Brigitta explained.

"Tell me that Grell is in prison." Liesl demanded through gritted teeth.

"He has been apprehended. A man named William T. Spears." the brunette responded.

"Is this William T. Spears a member of Scotland Yard?" Liesl asked.

"Well no, he's a Grim Reaper like Grell. Mr. Spears must be a higher up Grim Reaper." The maid explained. Liesl gave a bewildered look to Brigitta.

"Grim Reaper? Those don't exist." Liesl told her tartly.

"Apparently so, also you heard what Sebastian and Grell talking about how it was rare to see the other's type in the human world." The brunette maid explained. Liesl sighed and then face palmed.

"So is Sebastian some kind of Grim Reaper also?" the blonde asked as she rubbed her temples. She could feel a headache coming on.

"No it's worse. He's a demon according to Mr. Spears. We are probably in danger and we should probably consider going home to Austria for our safety.

"Are you kidding me? We are staying put! You don't know this Mr. Spears from a hole in the wall. He could have some feud with Sebastian that we don't know about and now this man you met last night is spreading rumors to scare you." Liesl explained.

"He seemed so sincere and he kissed my hand. No one has ever done that before." Brigitta responded. Liesl face palmed again and groaned. Now she had a headache. She couldn't believe she was falling for this.

"Brigitta, every man that has manners kisses a female's hand. That doesn't mean he some how fell in love with you at first sight. Love at first sight does not exist." Liesl told her.

"Alright you win. We'll stay here. I'll have to see if this place has a phone. I'll need to call Sebastian to pick us up." the brunette said with a frown.

"I always win." the strawberry blonde said with a satisfied smirk.

"Good morning ladies. Liesl how are you feeling this morning?" Sebastian asked as he entered the room. He had a bag with him

"I believe I'm okay to go home." Liesl told him with a smile.

"Good to hear. Can you stand?" he asked.

"I tried sitting up, and it hurt like hell." Liesl told him.

"Well then, Brigitta, help your mistress dress herself. I have provided a change of clothes. Ms. Liesl, once we get back to the house you will be sent straight to bed. I take it you want to be able to attend the funeral?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, even though Madam Red tried to kill me I'm still really saddened by her death. She wasn't in her right mind, I believe it was mostly due to Grell's influence. I'm willing to forgive Madam Red. I didn't get a chance to know her well, but yet I can't help but mourn her." Liesl stated as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You're grieving of what could have been." Sebastian told her.

"Now, I'm going to go pay. Then we will head home." the raven haired man told them. Brigitta nodded. Sebastian walked out. Brigitta then began to help Liesl get dressed.

"I can dress myself Brigitta." Liesl whined as Brigitta removed her hospital gown.

"Not in this state. Now, let me dress you." the brunette told her firmly. After Liesl was changed Sebastian came back in.

"Ah good, let me carry you to your carriage." Sebastian said as he picked up Liesl bridal style.

"Umm... Sebastian..." Brigitta began.

"Brigitta I have more upper body strength than you. Let's see, Liesl is five feet six inches tall and weighs 126 pounds. Tell me Brigitta, can you carry 126 pound human that is two inches taller than you and weighs ten more pounds than you? I didn't think so, now carry the bag." Sebastian said as he interrupted her.

"See you in the carriage Brigitta!" Liesl called as Sebastian carried her out of the hospital room. Brigitta was shocked. How dare he disrespect her like that! The curly haired brunette scowled as she lifted the almost weightless bag.

That night Brigitta glared at Sebastian. She was going to put an end to the demon's diabolical plan. Earlier in the day while Liesl was napping, Brigitta had gone to a nearby Catholic church and persuaded the priest there to give her a vial of holy water to use against Sebastian. Brigitta was sure it would work, it had to.

"You, me in the garden shed now." Brigitta said in a firm tone to Sebastian.

"Alright, I'm not too busy right now. Let's go." Sebastian said with a smile. The pair went into the garden in the backyard behind Ciel's London town home. Once they were in, Brigitta pulled out the vial. The brunette then unscrewed the lid and tossed the water in Sebastian's face. Her jaw dropped hen she noticed that Sebastian was not affected at all. The demon smirked and looked down at her.

"Really Brigitta? Do you think something so small could take down a being like myself?" Sebastian said as he got up close to her. Brigitta gave a fearful look as she backed up to the work bench. She looked up and saw a variety of sharp gardening tools and she gulped. Sebastian gave a small laugh.

"You need to leave Ciel alone." Brigitta stuttered as she looked up at the sharp objects above her head.

"I believe I cannot do that." Sebastian told her as he slowly walked closer to her.

"Don't you mean that you will not?" Brigitta asked as she looked towards him.

"I have a contract with the Earl. So I cannot until the contract is complete." Sebastian explained.

"A contract?" Brigitta asked.

"A couple of years ago I made a contract with my master. He summoned me when he was about to be sacrificed by some mysterious cult. This is the contract, to make the people who betrayed his family to suffer and experience the same humiliation he did. Once this contract is complete I will devour his soul and he will die." Sebastian told her nonchalantly. As Brigitta listened she felt terrible about what happened to Ciel. When Sebastian said he was going to kill Ciel, her heart sank into her stomach.

"Killing Ciel would break Liesl's heart!" The brunette maid exclaimed.

"Well then that is Liesl's problem." Sebastian responded. Brigitta was speechless.

"Ms. Brigitta, you cannot stop me. A contract is a contract. Ciel even consented. If you try to stop me I will kill you, and your death will not be pleasant. Neither you or Liesl will get in my way. Understand?" he responded. Brigitta gulped and quickly nodded.

"Very good, now how about you go check on Liesl. How about you ask her if she will be able to go to the funeral." Sebastian suggested with a smile. Brigitta nodded and ran out of the shed and back into the town house scared out of her wits.

When she ran up into Liesl's room, she was still trembling from fear. When she shut the door Liesl was sitting up in bed and giving Brigitta a puzzled look.

"What's the matter with you?" the Austrian asked.

"It's nothing Fraulein." Brigitta responded.

"Are you sure?" her mistress asked.

"Yes, it's nothing for you to worry about. Just focus on your recovery." the brunette responded with a nervous smile. Liesl gave Brigitta a suspicious look. Her face then relaxed.

"Alright, whatever you say. You know, if something is bothering you, then come to me. Not only are you my maid, but you're also my best friend. Anything that bothers you, bothers me." the strawberry blonde told her. Brigitta gave a smile.

"Thank you, do you need anything from me?" Brigitta asked.

"Not at the moment." Liesl answered with a smile.

"Call me if you need anything." The brunette maid said as she left the room  
A couple weeks later

Liesl was at Madam Red's funeral. Even though Madam Red had tried to kill her the night she died, Liesl decided to forgive her. She knew that her host wasn't in her right mind, and it didn't change her opinion of her. Liesl had decided to not focus on that and decided to remember the good times. Liesl would never forget all of the etiquette lessons Madam Red taught her, and how patient she was with her. She would never forget the few parties her and Brigitta went to with Madam Red. Liesl was also angry at Grell, and had no desire to forgive him any time soon. The strawberry blonde was standing beside Elizabeth who was in tears. In front of them was an open casket with Madam Red's corpse in it.

Tears were filling Liesl's eyes. Knowing that Madam Red was never going to come back, was a lot for Liesl to take. Liesl wrapped her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

"I thought you didn't like me Liesl." Elizabeth said.

"I don't hate you... You just annoy me. Also what kind of person would I be if I didn't comfort someone who will become a member of my family." Liesl responded.

"Where's Ciel?" Elizabeth asked.

"He said he had to get something for the funeral first." Liesl replied. At that moment the church doors opened and her brother walked in carrying a red dress over his shoulders. There was muttering among the attendants of the funeral.

"Where have you been?" she whispered to him as he passed her by. Ciel ignored her, and proceeded towards the coffin. He whispered to the corpse and left the dress in the coffin.

A few hours later

The sun was setting on the horizon. Liesl was with: Ciel, Sebastian and Brigitta. The group was at Mary Jane Kelly's graveside.

"Have you given any consideration to what I said Liesl?" Brigitta asked.

"Yes, and my position hasn't swayed at all. My brother needs me now more than ever." Liesl responded.

"What are you two talking about?" Ciel asked.

"Brigitta thinks that we should go home. I don't want to." Liesl told him.

"Why not? You're only in danger if you stay here." Ciel said honestly.

"Pfft danger? Danger is a lot better than being miserable. Back in Austria I only had Brigitta. No one else really cared about me. If I went back, I'd be considered a disgrace. I'm a bastard. I'd rather stay here, in danger instead of going back and being miserable. I'd rather be in danger and happy then safe and unhappy.

"Alright then, you may stay. Just know that you stay at your own risk." her brother informed her.

"I'm fine with that." she responded with a smirk. She then clutched her abdomen, her stomach was beginning to hurt again.

"Do you need to go back to the carriage?" Brigitta asked.

"Yes, I believe I do. This pain really sucks, but the doctor said I should feel better in about a fort night. I'll see you in a little bit brother?" Liesl asked.

"Yes, I just need a couple more moments." Ciel replied. Liesl gave a smile and Brigitta helped her back to the carriage


End file.
